BANGHIM - Sunlight
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: [Part 6 update] Seperti sinar matahari yang memberikan kehangatan itulah arti Bang Yongguk untuk seorang Kim Himchan dan layaknya tumbuhan yang memerlukan sinar matahari untuk hidup itulah arti Kim Himchan untuk Bang Yongguk, jadi bagaimana jika mereka harus kehilangan sang sinar matahari didalam dikehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, Julz it's back …

Julz dating membawa _masalah baru_ untuk para BANGHIM shipper, kenapa masalah baru? Karena aslinya Julz masih bingung mau dibuat kayak gimana story ini, soalnya gak tau bakal ENDING kayak gimana (Author macam apa saya) tapi Julz entah kenapa beraniin buat post part 1-nya dulu, mungkin Review-nya readers akan memberikan _pencerahan_.

Julz promo dikit boleh ya. Readers pada punya Twitter dong ya, boleh dong follow ** BangsterINTL **ini internasional fanbase-nya Yongguk ^^ yang kebetulan Julz itu jadi Admin disana heeehheee. BTW, **VIVA LA REVOLUCION** welcome to Yongguk body **, **T_T gede banget tattoo-nya.

* * *

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DAEJAE & JONGLO) – Bang Natasha

Gendre : Romance, Hurt – BoyXBoy, Yaoi

Length : Chapter

Rate : T (yang aman-aman aja dulu, pemanasan ^^)

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

* * *

**BYGHIME – Julz**

**- Present –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunlight**

**[Part 1] **

* * *

**_Incheon, 2010 …_**

_"Jangan pernah kembali lagi kesini, jauhkan pijakkan kakimu dari sini bahkan bayanganmu, jangan pernah lagi berada disekitar sini"_

Matahari bersinar sangat terik, butiran air bening yang keluar dari pori-pori ditubuhnya menguar begitu saja akibat rasa panas dari sang matahari, mengiringi langkahnya untuk menghampiri halte bus terdekat. Dari keringat yang tercetak jelas dibaju putihnya yang basah sudah pasti menjelaskan betapa panas cuaca hari ini namun bagi pria berumur 20 tahunan ini merasa hawa panas yang diberikan matahari tidak bisa memberikan barang sedikit kehangatan pada hatinya. Dua tahun ini, orang itu. Orang yang tanpa jeda baginya untuk berharap, berharap untuk dia temui, seseorang yang diharapkannya menampakkan wajah manisnya untuk memberikan semangat baginya yang terpuruk.

* * *

Pagar kayu yang mulai terlihat keropos itu dijadikan sandaran seorang pria berambut coklat pekat dan seorang pria lain berambut hitam yang berjongkok tepat disamping pria yang bersandar dipagar kayu, keduanya nampak menunggu seseorang.

"Hyung..!" kepala itu terangkat dan menatap lurus kedepan, mendapati dua orang pria yang berbeda beberapa tahun darinya. Sahabat atau mungkin baginya dan dua orang itu mereka adalah saudara. Jongup pria dengan mata sipit yang tadi duduk berjongkok sedikit berlari untuk menyongsong tubuh tegap yang kini memandanginya dengan senyum, memeluk erat tubuh pria yang dipanggilnya **_Hyung_** itu dengan sangat erat membuat ulasan senyum pria itu semakin nyata. "Kau pulang Hyung, kau pulang", pria tampan itu melepaskan pelukkan Jongup, menatapnya masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya kemudian menggasak lembut rambut Jongup, "Ne, aku pulang Jongupiee". "Hyung,," sapa pria berambut coklat dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, kembali pria tampan itu tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya, merengkuh pria berambut coklat itu kedalam pelukkannya. "Kau memenuhi janjimu Jung Daehyun" ucap pria tampan itu membuat pria yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Tidak semua Hyung. Kau taukan kalau,,", "_Ara_" potong pria tampan dengan rambut cepaknya itu dengan tangannya menyentuh bahu Daehyun, "Dia pergi jadi kau tidak bisa menjaganya untukku dan itu bukan salahmu".

"Bang Yongguk!"

Seorang wanita dengan wajah tegasnya menatapi pria yang baru saja terlepas dari pelukkan Daehyun, menatapinya dengan genangan air mata yang sudah sangat siap mengalir. Pria tampan itu berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan mendekapnya erat, "Kau pulang Yongiee, kau pulang,,,hikss,,hikss, kau pulang", "Ne noona, aku pulang. Uljima" Yongguk membelai lembut punggung sang kakak yang kini tengah menangis dipelukannya.

* * *

Duduk sejajar di teras kecil yang ada dibelakang rumah, memandangi rentetan pepohonan yang berbaris rapih disana. Pandangan Yongguk menengadah kelangit, terik matahari tak lagi semenyengat tadi, kini sinarnya telah jauh bersahabat ditambah hembusan angin yang menyejukkan, suasana yang sangat disukai seseorang pikirnya. "Gomawo, kalian sudah menjaga Noona saat aku tidak ada" pandangannya kini dialihkan pada Daehyun dan kemudian pada Jongup, dia sangat berterima kasih kedua saudaranya itu mau menjaga satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang dia punya selama dia tidak berada disana. "Natasha noona adalah noona kami Hyung, tanpa kau minta pun kami akan menjaganya" ujar Jongup. "Kita ini saudara, kau ingat itu Hyung?" Yongguk kembali tersenyum, bahagia dua orang ini masih mau berada disampingnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah dia perbuat dua tahun lalu, tanpa mempermasalahkan masa lalunya yang dengan jelas mereka ketahui. "Tetap saja, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian berdua". "Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan Hyung lakukan?" tanya Jongup, Daehyun menatap Yongguk menunggu jawaban. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali sekolah" jawab Yongguk dengan kembali memandangi langit yang sudah beranjak sore.

-Sunlight-

**_4 years latter …_**

**_Seoul 2014_**

Yongguk hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan, selembar kertas ditangannya adalah alasannya. "Kolot sekali. Kenapa harus melihat sisi yang lain jika kau bisa melewati ujian masuk mereka dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan Hyung, wae?! Aisssh jinjja!" Daehyun berdiri dengan sangat emosi dari bangku yang baru sepuluh menit didudukinya. "Sudahlah Daehyunaa, aku tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak universitas swasta, aku bisa kuliah disana" dengan kasar Daehyun menghempaskan bokongnya kembali kebangku, "Tenanglah hyung, kau membuat orang-orang melihat kita" ucap Jongup karena kini akibat ulah Daehyun para pengunjung kafe yang mereka datangi tengah menatap aneh ketiga pria tampan itu.

"Nan Gwaenchana" senyum Yongguk yang ditanggapi miris oleh Daehyun dan Jongup karena mereka tau itu hanya senyum palsu yang Yongguk perlihatkan, senyum tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, senyum yang seakan memperlihatkan dia baik-baik saja selama empat tahun belakangan ini, mereka tau jika Yongguk tidak merasa seperti itu. Dia tidak baik-baik saja dengan semuanya terlebih dia tidak baik-baik saja untuk hidup sendiri tanpa dia, tanpa dia yang menjadi matahari untuk dirinya, matahari bagi seorang Bang Yongguk.

Yongguk tau kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan iba, pandangan yang tidak bisa dia hidari selama ini meski dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Diraihnya cup sedang berisikan cairan hitam, menghisapnya pelan menggunakan sedotan yang terdapat dilubang bagian tengah cup tersebut. Pahit. "Kau masih menyukainya? Americano" Yongguk bermonolog.

* * *

Hembusan angin sore menerpa wajah tampan dan cantik itu, berdiri dengan tangannya yang mengenggam pegangan pada koper besarnya. Menatap kosong jalan bandara yang kini tengah ramai dilalui mobil, wajah lelah tidak mengurangi barang sedikit dari ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Satu-satunya yang ada didalam kepalanya saat kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea adalah orang itu, seseorang yang harusnya tak boleh lagi menghinggapi hati dan pikirannya meski selama 4 tahun ini tidak sehari pun dia bisa melupakan orang itu. "Apa kabarmu,, Bbang?".

-Sunlight-

**_"Itu alasan klasik. Kau tidak suka gelap karenanya kau suka Matahari"_**

**_"Itu memang benar tapi Bbang. Kau tau alasan lain kenapa aku menyukai matahari?"_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"Karena matahari memberikan rasa hangat dan waktu dimana ada matahari, disaat itu waktu aku bisa bertemu denganmu"_**

**_"Itu karena dimalam hari kau tidak boleh keluar rumah haahhhaaa haahha"_**

Berbaring diteras kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar, pandangannya dihadapakan keatas langit yang nampak bersih dari awan, hingga birunya langit bisa memanjakan kedua matanya. Cairan bening itu mengalir perlahan menemani ingatannya yang kembali pada moment itu, saat seseorang yang selalu bisa menghangatkannya masih bersamanya.

"Yongiee,," Natasha menghentikan langkahnya juga laju tangannya yang membuka pintu kamar adik kesayangannya itu lebih lebar sesaat ketika dia mendapati Yongguk yang tengah berbaring dengan memandang langit, dia melihat cairan bening yang mengalir disudut mata adiknya itu dan dia tau karena apa dan siapa adiknya menangis, '_Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya eoh_?' ucap Natasha dalam hati, meski 4 tahun sudah berlalu ternyata adiknya masih terjebak dengan hal yang sama.

"Yongiee, makan malam sudah siap" Yongguk memunggungi pintu kamarnya, dia tahu kakaknya disana dan dia berusaha menutupi air mata yang nyatanya sudah terlihat jelas oleh Natasha, "Ne, noona". Natasha kembali menutup pintu kamar Yongguk.

* * *

"Akhirnya kau pulang hyung.." pria chubby itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju seorang pria tampan juga cantik yang sebelum dia datang tengah sibuk memandangi langit, "Youngjaeaa,," keduanya berpelukkan. "Bagaimana Jepang? Apa ada yang menarik?" tanya Youngjae semangat dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Biasa saja" saut Himchan dan kembali mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap keluar, menatapi lagi langit cerah hari ini. "Bagaimana dengan Korea?" mungkin lebih tepatnya pria cantik ini ingin bertanya bagaimana dengan seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya, bagaimana dengan Yongguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku masuk Seoul university"

"Ne, itu aku sudah tau. Chukae"

"Dan aku sudah punya pacar"

"Wah, sudah besar rupanya sepupu chubby-ku ini. Siapa namanya?"

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku sudah besar. Kau tidak lihat?. Euum, Daehyun. Jung Daehyun namanya"

"Mwo? Jung,, Dae,,hyun?"

"Ne, Jung Daehyun"

* * *

"Heei Moon Jongup, nanti kau saja yang menemani Yongguk hyung ya. Aku harus menemani Youngjae" Daehyun duduk nyaman dikursi empuk milik Jongup diruang tamu. "Sekalian ajak Junhong, kenalkan dia pada Yongguk hyung" Jongup menghampiri Daehyun diruang tamu dengan sepiring kue kering yang dibawa Junhong kemarin. "Memangnya Hyung mau kemana dengan Youngjae hyung dan kenapa dia tidak ikut kesini?" Daehyun yang melihat Jongup tidak dengan tangan kosong kembali keruang tamu dan duduk disampingnya, menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kue kering yang dibawanya. "Dia sedang menemui sepupunya yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Entahlah dia mau mengajakku kemana, dia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya saja" Jongup hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Daehyun.

Ceklek!

Jongup dan Daehyun menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, melihat pria tinggi dengan kulit putih mulusnya serta rambut abu-abunya memasuki rumah. "Annyeong.." sapa pria manis itu dengan ramah. "Hyung tidak kuliah?" tanya pria manis itu yang kini sudah bergabung dengan Jongup dan Daehyun diruang tamu, Jongup melirik kearah Daehyun "Sedang menemani seseorang" membuat Daehyun berdecak, "Jangan jadikan aku alasan Moon Jongup. Junghongaaa, aku kesini karena tau kekasihmu itu bolos". Junhong, pria manis itu menatap sebal pada Jongup, "Arraseo Daehyun hyung. Jika aku yang membolos dia akan sangat bawel tapi dia selalu bolos", Jongup yang ditatap malas oleh Daehyun dan ditatap Junhong dengan tatapan kesal hanya bisa terkekeh, "Ya, kalian sedang bersekongkol, eoh? Aiish"

-Sunlight-

**_Flashback…._**

**_Incheon 2008_**

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau tidak ada yang menjemputmu, hah?!" ucap Yongguk kesal yang kini tengah melihat pria manis yang memiliki lilitan perban dikaki kanannya di rumah sakit, luka akibat tertabrak motor ketika dia menyebrangi jalan. "Untuk apa? Lagi pula kau pasti sedang sibuk dengan anak baru itukan" saut pria manis itu setengah merajuk dengan membuang pandangannya dari Yongguk yang tengah mencoba menahan amarahnya, pasalnya pria manis ini adalah seseorang yang Yongguk ingin lindungi sampai mati, seseorang yang tidak pernah diijinkannya terluka sedikitpun.

"Kim Himchan!"

"Wae?! Aku sudah dengar itu, anak baru itu menyukaimu dan kau juga" Himchan, pria manis itu tau Yongguk marah jika sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya seperti itu namun dia juga merasa marah, marah karena orang lain telah mengambil perhatian Yongguknya.

Yongguk menghela nafasnya, dia tau jika Himchan saat ini tidak bisa diajak bicara karena kalimat yang Yongguk ucapkan nantinya hanya memperpanjang adu mulut mereka dan Yongguk sungguh membenci hal itu, adu mulut dengan Himchan. "Istirahatlah" ucap Yongguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Himchan yang kini berbaring ditempat tidurnya dikamar rumah sakit sambil memunggunginya.

* * *

**At 10PM …**

**_"Odinya? Kau benar-benar tidak kembali?"_**

"Wae?"

**_"Temui aku sekarang"_**

"Ya, Chaniee tapi ini,,"

**_"Setengah jam kau tidak sampai maka aku yang akan menemuimu. Kau dirumahkan? Bye"_**

"YAK !"

"Aisssh.." Yongguk hanya bisa mendengus kasar lalu meraih jaket dan kunci motornya dan kemudian dengan kecepatan motornya yang dipacu sedemikian kencang dia menuju rumah sakit tempat Himchan dirawat. Sampai dirumah sakit Yongguk sempat terdiam untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa masuk kekamar rawat Himchan, ini sudah malam dan jam besuk juga sudah selesai jadi mana mungkin dia bisa leluasa untuk masuk kekamar rawat pasien. Yongguk berjalan memutar, dia tidak melewati jalan depan untuk menuju kamar rawat Himchan, Yongguk harus sedikit lebih berusaha dengan memanjat pagar rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari taman.

* * *

Yongguk membuka pintu kamar rawat Himchan, akhirnya dia bisa sampai disana tanpa harus tertangkap oleh petugas keamanan rumah sakit yang sedang berjaga. Yongguk hampir panik karena dia tidak melihat Himchan ditempat tidur namun setelah memalingkan wajahnya kesudut ruangan dimana terdapat sofa bagi para penjenguk, Yongguk melihat Himchan disana, tertidur lelap.

Duduk disamping Himchan yang tertidur, berniat untuk membawa kepala Himchan bersandar padanya namun ternyata saat Yongguk baru saja menyamankan posisi duduknya, dengan sendirinya kepala Himchan telah bersandar padanya. Yongguk tersenyum, dia menyadari sesuatu "Kau tidak tidur?" Himchan hanya bergumam membuat Yongguk berdecak. "Aku tidak bisa menutup gordennya, terlalu tinggi" ucap Himchan, Yongguk melihat kearah jendela memanjang yang terdapat dikamar rawat Himchan, jendela memanjang itu tepat berada disamping dan posisinya diatas. Yongguk menghela nafasnya, mungkin orang lain pasti akan memaki Himchan jika tau alasan memanggilnya hanya karena untuk membantunya menutup gorden namun tidak dengan Yongguk karena dia tau benar Himchan tidak suka malam, dia tidak suka melihat kegelapan.

Setelah menutup gorden, Yongguk menghampiri Himchan dan menggendongnya untuk kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya. "Kau akan menemaniku kan?" tanya Himchan saat Yongguk menggendongnya, "Ne Hime" jawab Yongguk sambil membaringkan tubuh Himchan ditempat tidur, Himchan menatap Yongguk sebentar dan kemudian menarik kerah baju Yongguk, melayangkan ciumannya tepat dibibir tebal Yongguk sedangkan yang dicium hanya tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian membalas ciuman Himchan. Jemari Yongguk memainkan rambut Himchan masih dengan bibir mereka yang bertautan. Himchan yang tadi kesal pada Yongguk sudah hilang entah kemana sekarang hanya ada Himchan yang selalu ingin berada disekeliling Yongguk, yang ingin selalu ada dimata dan hati Yongguk. "Kau selalu seenaknya" tutur Yongguk ketika ciumannya dengan Himchan selesai, mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Himchan dan membelainya.

Himchan mungkin terkadang egois dan akan teramat egois jika itu menyangkut seorang Bang Yongguk, seseorang yang bisa memberikan rasa nyaman dan rasa hangat untukknya, Yongguk jugalah orang yang bisa menghadapi tingkah manja juga keegoisan seorang Kim Himchan. Semarah apapun Himchan, dia tidak akan bisa melewati harinya tanpa Yongguk, seperti halnya tadi Himchan yang kesal akan tetap lebih dulu mencari Yongguk, memintanya untuk datang. Bagi Yongguk apapun itu yang menyangkut Kim Himchan adalah kelemahannya karena Yongguk tidak pernah ingin melihat mata marbel itu diliputi kegelapan, dia tidak mau mata yang selalu terlihat bersinar bagai matahari pagi itu harus meredup.

**_Flashback end…_**

**-TBC-**

Opps **TBC **,,, gak apa-apa ya **TBC** dulu kalau panjang-panjangkan pegel juga bacanya kkkk. Mungkin ini gak akan **END** hanya dengan 3 part karena Julz bakal update-nya gak panjang-panjang biar ceritanya _mengalir_ (?) dengan enak and biar gak bingung juga bacanya. Cuma mengingatkan aja nih, review para readers sangat memberikan semangat Julz buat nulis, nah kalau semangat ada, jadi Update-annya pun akan semakin cepat ^^

**Thanks to:**

**#Himchanekkoya : **Eheeey cieee BANGHIM dibilang sweet ^^. Haahhaa iya yang di IG-nya Hime itu emang ada Youngjae. Si Youngjae-nya kan comment di foto itu bilang kalau dia juga ada disitu hahhhaaa, pengen banget dianggep so Youngjae wkwkwkw ^^

**#Chyu : **Thanks Chyu ,,,, iya emang ringan, Julz mau yang ringan-ringan aja abis udah capek biasa bawa Yongguk (?) haahhhaaa,

**#Kang Hyena : I JUST WANNA SAY " THANK YOU! " **Terima kasih buat semua masukkannya, Julz seneng banget ada yang mau kasih saran, tandanya dirimu care dengan hasil tulisanku yang emang masih newbie ini ^^ kyaaaa *hug*. Heehheee setuju, aku bakal tetep nulis selagi ada yang review, meskipun itu sedikit. Once again thanks ^^

**#Snow : **Awam soal B.A.P? Julz welcome kok kalau mau tanya2 soal mereka, gak harus BANGHIM juga gak apa-apa. BANGHIM manis? Heehhee MANIS tanpa pemanis buatan deh pokoknya, mereka berdua suka KODE-KODEan gitu soalnya. Huaah seneng banget kalo gara-gara baca punyaku jadi bikin kamu makin Interest sama B.A.P kkkkkkk. Thanks udah mau mampir baca + review ^^ (kalau bisa baca punyaku yang lain juga ya kkkk).

**#Strongbabyz : **Iya dong Bbang ku romantis,, hahhaa minta masakkin Hime biar gak laper lagi. BTW, Aku nungguin kekalanjutan FF-mu nih yang BEAUTY IN THE BUS! Huaaaah itu bagussssss *tumbs up*

**#Peachpetals : **Heehheee iya emang BANGHIM manis banget bikin ENVY 100% apa lagi kalau Himchan lagi lirik-lirik gitu ke Yongguk aduuuhh, itu cute banget (edisi curhat Hardcore Shipper) ayoo cipok Himchannya nanti Julz cipok Bbang kkkkk ^^

**#RLDR : **Heehheee yaps selagi ada yang review pasti Julz semangat buat bikin yang lainnya ^^

**#AngelHimes : **Always happy to see you at my review box ^^, THANK YOU!

**#Kkamjongie : **Eeehh cieee Bbang dipanggil " Kakak " ahayyy ^^. Buat BANGHIM lagi? YES SIR!

**#QueenChan15 : **YES! BANGHIM IS SWEET! MORE SWEET THAN CANDY kkkkkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup ,, Julz its back ^^

Ada yang udah liat MATO CASTLE? Liat Our BBANG jadi MAID?! , ini sukses banget bikin Julz shock, liat my lovely Bbang cross dressing dan Himchan ganteng banget disitu (dari dulu udah ganteng!). Kalau kalian liat beberapa fancam coba deh perhatiin BANGHIM, si Himchan protect Yongguk loh, dia gak sebahagia perkiraan Julz buat liat Yongguk pake kostum maid, dia malah keliatan biasa aja dan di Mato castle BANGHIM selalu deketan dan ada beberapa fantaken yang MENANGKAP kalo BANGHIM main tatap-tatapan auuuu! Dan buat DAEJAE mereka malah pelukkan *get room please* haahhhaa, pokoknya kocak abis. Belom lagi si Jongup yang jadi princess itu sumpah ngocok perut banget. Baiklah, ini dia part 2nya ^^, btw ff DAEJAE-ku enggak laku ~~~~~

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DaJae & JongLo) – Bang Natasha - BTS Jhope

Gendre : Romance, Hurt – BoyXBoy, Yaoi

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

** Tulisan yang di bold itu adalah percakapan dimasa lalu / perkataan dalam hati **

**BYGHIME – Julz**

**- Present –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunlight**

**[Part 2]**

Tangan halus nan putih itu menggapai knop pintu untuk masuk kedalam sebuah apartement kecil yang cukup nyaman ditinggali satu orang atau mungkin pasangan muda. Langkahnya dibawa menuju dapur untuk meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dibak cuci piring ada satu buah gelas dan beberapa piring kotor, pria manis dengan pipi chubby-nya ini sempat menggeleng pelan ketika melihat piring-piring kotor itu dan kemudian menggulung baju lengan panjangnya untuk memulai mencuci piring kotor tersebut.

Kakinya kini melangkah pada sebuah kamar tempat dimana sang pemilik rumah (pasti) masih tertidur pulas. Youngjae, pria manis itu melipat kedua tangannya didada sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar dan melihat seorang pria yang masih asik didalam dunia mimpinya.

"Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 11 siang"

Youngjae duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, duduk disisi sang pria sedang terlelap dengan badan yang terkelungkup. Alih-alih mau membangunkan namjachingunya Youngjae malah asik memandangi wajah damai kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur. Sentuhan dari tangan lembutnya membelai pipi sang kekasih dan lengkungan manis dari bibirnya tercipta begitu saja tanpa bisa ditolak.

"Jung Daehyun babbo cepat bangun,, ini sudah siang! Ayoo banguuuunnn"

"YAK! Jung Daehyun kenapa kau hanya pakai celana dalam saja!"

Teriak Youngjae saat dia melihat Daehyun yang ternyata hanya memakai celana dalam ketika dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Daehyun. Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan dapat dia dengar kekehan kecil dari belakang punggungnya. Daehyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil celana pendeknya yang tergeletak dilantai, semalam karena merasa panas dia tidur hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

Youngjae masih mencoba untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya ketika Daehyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari samping, "Good morning Jaegie" kecup Daehyun manis dipipi chubby Youngjae. "Pagi, jika jam 11 itu masih hitungan pagi Dae babbo" saut Youngjae yang kini merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Daehyun. Keduanya menikmati untuk menghirup aroma tubuh satu sama lain. Mungkin Daehyun memang baru bangun tidur tapi Youngjae sangat suka aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu ketika bangun tidur, entah kenapa malah tercium lebih manly.

"Hari ini mau kemana, eum?" kini keduanya malah berbaring dengan tangan Daehyun yang setia membelai lembut punggung Youngjae dan sesekali memberikan kecupan ringan dipucuk kepalanya. "Molla, yang penting seharian ini kau harus menemaniku" jawab Youngjae dengan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Daehyun, "Baiklah".

Yongguk tersenyum getir, meletakkan dengan pelan selembar kertas yang baru saja dia buka dari amlop berwarna coklat. Satu penolakkan lagi yang diterimanya dari salah satu universitas negeri, '_Sudahlah Bang Yongguk, semua akan sama. Menyerah saja_' sadarnya dalam hati. Kedua matanya yang memiliki sorot mata tajam itu mulai memperlihatkan guratan merah, Yongguk mencoba untuk menahan rasa getirnya, sedih akan mimpi yang ternyata tidak bisa digapainya.

Kertas putih itu diremuk perlahan dan dilemparkannya pada tempat sampah kecil yang ada disamping meja belajar, seiring dengan remukannya pada kertas itu Yongguk memutuskan untuk menyerah, dia tak lagi berniat untuk menggapai salah satu dari mimpinya itu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Hime".

**_"Huaah nilaimu selalu bagus Bbang, kau pasti bisa masuk universitas negeri"_**

**"Pasti, karena itu memang cita-citaku. Makanya kau juga belajar yang rajin jadi kita bisa kuliah diuniversitas yang sama"**

**_"Ne, kau harus masuk universitas negeri supaya nanti bisa dapat pekerjaan bagus dan bisa menghidupiku haahhaa. Aku malas belajar Bbang, kau saja ya sayang~"_**

-Sunlight-

"Huuuh ,,,"

Yongguk melirik kakak perempuannya yang kini duduk disamping kirinya, raut wajah lelah terlihat sangat jelas diwajah cantik sang kakak. Pandangannya beralih menuju jam dinding diatas tv tepat dihadapannya, jam 9 dan kakaknya baru pulang dari kantor. "Noona ada masalah?" tanya Yongguk, Natasha menghela nafasnya lagi sebelum mendaratkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang sang adik.

"Masalah kantor" saut Natasha yang diangguki mengerti oleh Yongguk. "Yongie kau sudah daftar universitas? Setelah kau lulus Noona akan mundur dari perusahaan, kau saja yang disana. Itu kan tempatmu bukan Noona, lagi pula dengan otak jeniusmu itu pasti akan lebih mudah menjalankan perusahaan". Jika saat ini Natasha tidak memejamkan matanya dia pasti bisa melihat kepala adik kesayangannya sudah menunduk lesu, kata-katanya barusan memberikan pukulan telak baginya, meski Natasha tidak mengharuskannya berkuliah di universitas negeri tetapi kakaknya itu mengetahui akan mimpinya yang satu itu, yang selalu Natasha bilang jika dia akan mudah untuk mendapatkannya namun kenyataannya sekarang hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang sulit atau bisa jadi tidak mungkin untuk digapainya.

"Noona,,"

"Eeum, ne Yongie?"

"Tidurlah, sudah malam"

"Ne, Noona duluan. Jalja"

Yongguk tidak bisa mengatakan pada sang kakak jika pada akhirnya dia akan masuk universitas swasta. Yongguk, dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan sang kakak, sudah cukup dia memberikan kesedihan bagi saudara kandung satu-satunya itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya harus masuk kedalam penjara dan menjalani hidup selama dua tahun sebagai seorang tahanan.

Angin memberikan kesejukan dimalam yang semakin larut, sudah hampir jam 11 malam namun tiga orang pria masih setia berada dilapangan basket yang berada tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan. "Junhong, memangnya besok dia tidak sekolah? Kenapa membawanya kesini?" tanya Daehyun yang sudah berbaring dilapangan basket dengan Jongup yang duduk disampingnya, sibuk memfokuskan matanya pada pria manis yang sibuk bermain sendirian. "Dia bilang besok libur" saut Jongup.

"Moon Jongup,"

"Euum,,"

"Kau masih bisa menahannya?"

"Haahaa,, aaah ,, " tawa renyah Jongup,

"Aku menahannya setengah mati hyung" jawab Jongup yang membuat keduanya terkekeh pelan akan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hyung" Jongup menyadari kedatangan Yongguk yang kini sudah ikut duduk bersamanya ditengah lapangan. "Nugu?" tanya Yongguk dengan menunjuk menggunakan kepalanya pada Junhong yang masih asik bermain basket sendirian. "Kau belum memperkenalkannya?" tanya Daehyun dan sudah tidak lagi berbaring, kini posisi ketiganya sama, yaitu duduk ditengah lapangan. "Waktu itu aku tidak jadi menemani Yongguk hyung karena Hyung harus menemani Noona" Yongguk hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya mengenai pria manis dengan kulit putih cerahnya itu, "Dia namjachinguku hyung".

"Junhongiee, ini Yongguk hyung"

Junhong mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yongguk. "Annyeong Yongguk hyung, Choi Junhong-_imnida_" senyum Junhong ramah, "Annyeong, Bang Yongguk-_imnida_" saut Yongguk juga dengan senyuman.

-Sunlight-

Jongup bersandar pada pintu _Lotus esprit_ miliknya, meski hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan kaos hitam yang ditutupi kemeja lengan panjang yang digulungnya setengah, serta celana pendek selutut dengan warna senada dan tidak ketinggalan _Jordan_ putih dengan design simple yang membungkus kakinya, Jongup terlihat luar biasa sehingga membuat pada siswa yang kini menapaki kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah menengah atas itu terkagum.

Junhong berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, dia melihat beberapa siswa yang langsung berbisik saat sudah menghampiri gerbang sekolah. "Junhongaa,, sepertinya pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput" ucap pria tampan dengan senyum manisnya, "Ne, aku rasa juga begitu". Pria tampan itu kemudian merangkul Junhong karena sempat didengarnya Junhong dengan nada sedih, "Wae? Hyung menjemputmu tapi kau malah lesu", Junhong mengehela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab, menatap pria tampan yang sedang menunggu jawaban. "Hopiee hyung. Aku hanya tidak suka Jongup hyung jadi pusat perhatian", Jhope semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "Aigoo,, kau lucu sekali Junghongaaa, kau cemburu eoh?"

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdiri akhirnya Jongup melihat pria manis berkulit putih dengan kepala bersurai abu-abu itu menghampirinya. "Hyung! Waah,, makin keren saja" sapa Jhope sambil merangkul akrab Jongup, sementara Jongup membalas sapaan Jhope, Junhong sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya. "_Mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus hyung" ucap Jhope seakan mengerti arti tatapan Jongup padanya.

Sebenarnya Junhong tidak keberatan jika Jongup menjemputnya disekolah, hanya saja untuk melihat dan tau Jongup menjadi perhatian teman-teman sekolahnya membuatnya tidak suka. Jhope mungkin benar jika dia cemburu karena itulah Junhong meminta Jongup untuk tidak keluar mobil jika sedang menjemputnya tapi tadi karena Jongup terlalu cepat sampai disana, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil, bosan hanya duduk didalam mobil mewahnya.

Sampainya digarasi rumah, Junhong langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menunggu Jongup mematikan mesin mobilnya. Begitu masuk kedalam rumah Junhong, Jongup disambut hangat oleh ibu Junhong. "Jongupiee, memangnya kau tidak kuliah? Malah menjemput uri Junhong" Jongup membalas pelukan hangat wanita paruh baya itu lembut, "Aku libur omma, makanya bisa menjemput Junhong. Omma mau pergi?" tanya Jongup melihat ibu Junhong yang sudah berpakaian rapih, pertanyaan Jongup diangguki oleh ibu Junhong "Ne, omma ada urusan, jadi kau temani Junhong sampai omma pulang ne, Jongupiee", "Dengan senang hati omma. Omma hati-hati, ne"

Meski belum genap satu tahun hubungannya dengan Junhong tetapi Jongup sudah diterima dengan sangat baik oleh keluarga Junhong karena Jongup memang anak yang baik belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya yang tidak bisa ditolak siapapun. Nama baik keluarga Moon sudah diketahui banyak orang, dengan memiliki banyak anak perusahaan, Moon Corps tidak pernah absen dari segala bentuk _charity_, jadi siapa yang bisa menolak anak pria dari keluarga Moon itu yang bisa menjamin mungkin hingga delapan generasi tidak akan kekurangan apapun, tetapi materi bukanlah hal yang membuat keluarga Junhong menerima Jongup, itu semua memang karena Jongup adalah anak yang sopan dan baik.

Jongup melempar kemeja yang digunakannya hingga menyisakan kaos hitam polosnya, berbaring dikasur empuk Junhong selagi menunggu sang empunya kamar selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Ponsel Junhong berdering, Junhong yang telah selesai mandi menghampiri meja belajar yang berada disisi kanan kamarnya, melihat panggilan dengan _privet number_ dilayar ponselnya.

"Yoboseo?"

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"Yak! Hyung, tidak lucu" kesal Junhong yang menyadari jika yang menelpon adalah Jongup yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Terdengar kekehan didalam selimut, Junhong yang kesal menarik selimutnya, "Tidak lucu" ucap Junhong sambil melayangkan bantal pada Jongup. Jongup menarik tangan Junhong selesainya dia melampiaskan kekesalannya, membawa Junhong bersandar pada bahunya.

Junhong memang berada dalam pelukkan Jongup tetapi dia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau marah?" tanya Jongup, Junhong menjawab dengan gumaman. "Hanya sebatas kesal, tidak marah" lanjut Junhong, "Benarkah, kenapa?" Jongup mengambil ponsel Junhong, "Hyung,," rajuk Junhong. "Aku tidak suka Hyung jadi perhatian teman-teman sekolahku. Besok disekolah mereka pasti bertanya padaku soal Hyung, penasaran padamu" Junhong menghela nafasnya pelan selesai menjelaskan rasa kesalnya pada Jongup, pelukkan Jongup diperut Junhong semakin erat, memberikan kecupan kecil dibelakang telinga Junhong. "Bilang pada mereka aku kekasihmu, selesaikan. Jadi mereka tidak akan banyak bertanya lagi" Junhong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongup, penyelesaian _simple_ dari Jongup dan memang sudah seharusnya Junhong menjawab hal itu jika nanti teman sekolahnya bertanya tentang Jongup.

"Temani aku tidur" Jongup kembali berbaring, menarik tangan Junhong untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya, Junhong memandangi wajah Jongup yang kini terpejam dihadapannya. "Hyung, jadi yang kemarin itu yang namanya Yongguk hyung?" Junhong membelai lembut surai coklat milik Jongup, "Ne, dia Yongguk hyung yang sering aku ceritakan. Saudaraku" saut Jongup. "Terlihat seram tapi saat melihat Yongguk hyung tersenyum rasa seramnya langsung hilang" kekeh Junhong kecil mengingat kembali perasaannya saat melihat Yongguk beberapa hari lalu, "Dan jika kau lebih dalam mengenalnya hanya akan ada rasa nyaman dan aman saat bersamanya" Jongup membuka matanya, menyesap bibir pink Junhong pelan, "Dan jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya atau kau bisa jadi penyebab kami berkelahi untuk pertama kalinya" Junhong tersenyum, inilah kekasihnya Moon Jongup yang mungkin terlihat cuwek dan tidak banyak bicara namun Junhong bisa merasakan kasih sayang pria bermata sipit dengan seyum manisnya pada dirinya karena Jongup akan sangat manis jika sudah berkaitan dengan Junhong.

-Sunlight-

Buku bersampul biru itu dibukanya perlahan, dibeberapa lembarnya terdapat foto-foto dengan tulisan akan moment yang ada pada foto dibagian bawahnya. Meski rasa getir menemaninya untuk membuka buku itu, Himchan tetap melakukannya karena dia sangat merindukan seseorang yang selalu ada didalam foto bersamanya, Bang Yongguk.

Mata marbelnya menatapi sebuah foto dimana dalam foto itu matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak, dia ingat saat itu dirinya menangis karena Yongguk mempermainkannya dengan berpura-pura pingsan sehabis menuruti kemauannya untuk menggendong Himchan sampai rumah, padahal saat itu Yongguk baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan basketnya. Himchan juga masih sangat mengingat bagaimana Yongguk dapat membuatnya berhenti menangis.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Kau! Aiish, kau mengerjaiku hah! Aku ,,, hiks,,, membencimu ,, pergi ,, kau,, hiks,, "

Himchan sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya, Yongguk mencoba untuk memeluk Himchan namun pria manis yang tengah menangis itu terus menepis tangannya. "Pergi,, hiks,,," Himchan awalnya merasa sangat ketakutan karena Yongguk pingsan, dia takut Yongguk benar-benar kelelahan menggendongnya dan dia sungguh sudah meruntuki kesalahannya karena telah membuat permintaan bodoh untuk Yongguk menggendongnya sampai rumah padahal Himchan tau Yongguk baru saja selesai bertanding.

"Mian Hime, aku hanya bercanda. Uljima, maafkan aku, ne?" Yongguk masih berusahan membawa Himchan kedalam rengkuhannya namun masih saja tangannya ditepis oleh Himchan. "Kau tau aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati jika kau benar-benar pingsan" Himchan memukul dada Yongguk beberapa kali demi melampiaskan kemarahannya, Yongguk akhirnya menarik tangan Himchan dan membawanya kedalam pelukkannya.

Yongguk menangkup wajah Himchan, mata mabel itu masih meneteskan air mata. "Mian, uljimaa,," jemari Yongguk menyeka air mata dipipi Himchan kemudian ciuman lembut diberikan Yongguk pada kedua mata Himchan. "Kau membuatku takut ,," Himchan memeluk Yongguk sangat erat, dia benar-benar takut. Isakkan masih terdengar meski Himchan tengah memeluk Yongguk dan jujur saja itu membuat Yongguk merasa sesak untuk mendengar isakkan Himchan dan ditengah rasa sesaknya Yongguk mendapatkan sebuah ide yang mungkin saja bisa menghentikan tangisan dari kekasihnya.

Yongguk melepaskan pelukkannya, Himchan hanya tertunduk dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir diwajah cantiknya tanpa dia sadari jika Yongguk kini tengah menanggalkan pakaiannya. Selesai membuka bajunya Yongguk kembali merengkuh Himchan, memeluknya erat hingga kini Himchan yang melepaskan pelukkan itu.

Himchan terdiam beberapa saat dan rona merah nampak dipipi mulusnya. "Kau bilang mau melihatnyakan?" Himchan mengigit bibirnya, ya memang Himchan pernah meminta Yongguk untuk memperlihatkan bentuk badannya padanya karena Himchan penasaran akan bentuk tubuh kekasihnya itu sebab meski sudah lama menjalin hubungan, Himchan berlum pernah melihat langsung bentuk perut Yongguk yang menurut rumor memiliki abs dan bentuk pinggang yang sangat sexy.

Cara yang aneh memang, atau terbilang mesum untuk membuat seseorang berhenti menangis tapi ternyata cara Yongguk berhasil karena kini air mata itu tak lagi mengalir dari mata marbel kekasihnya. "Kau memang benar-benar Kim Himchan" dengus Yongguk pelan karena menyadari kemesuman kekasihnya. Yongguk baru akan kembali memakai bajunya saat Himchan dengan cepat memeluknya lagi, "Harus menangis seperti ini dulukah, baru kau mengijinkanku melihatnya? Kau tau Bbang seberapa marah dan kesalnya aku saat mereka bicara soal tubuhmu yang tidak pernah aku lihat?. Marah dan kesal karena mereka telah melihatnya sedangkan aku yang kekasihmu belum pernah melihatnya, kau sangat jahat. Kau tau itu?", Yongguk merelakan Himchan memeluknya yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu, sedikit lucu sebenarnya dengan kata-kata Himchan. Memang benar Yongguk belum pernah memperliatkan tubuhnya didepan Himchan itu karena dia pikir tidak penting, toh nanti jika saatnya tiba kalau memang harus Yongguk akan memperlihatkanya dan mungkin malah membebaskan Himchan untuk melakukan apapun dengan tubuhnya itu.

"Hanya teman-teman clubku yang melihatnya" Yongguk membelai lembut surai hitam Himchan. Yongguk memang selalu mandi disekolah selesainya dia latihan basket dan hampir semua teman-temannya melakukan itu karena tidak nyaman harus pulang dengan tubuh penuh keringat selesai latihan. "Tetap saja orang lain melihatnya dan aku tidak" Himchan melepaskan pelukkannya dan memperlihatkan bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut lucu membuat Yongguk menahan tawanya serta rasa gemasnya melihat tingkah manja Himchan. Yongguk mencubit pelan pipi Himchan, "Sekarang sudah lihatkan, lalu kau mau apa?" Himchan langsung tersenyum jahil dan itu membuat perasaan Yongguk tidak enak karena sudah melihat Himchan yang kini malah sudah menyeringai padanya. "Foto!" Himchan berteriak antusias dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya, Yongguk hanya bisa pasrah karena jika dia menolaknya dengan sangat pasti Himchan akan kembali menangis.

Himchan duduk diantara kaki Yongguk, duduk dengan posisi menyamping dan meminta Yongguk untuk memeluknya. Rupanya dia memang sengaja membuat posisi seperti itu untuk memperlihatkan jika Yongguk sedang bertelanjang dada. Yongguk mengirup wangi surai hitam Himchan sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk erat makhluk menggemaskan yang tengah sibuk mengambil foto mereka. "Bbang, lihat kameranya jangan ciumi rambutku terus" Yongguk yang gemas malah mengigit pelan telinga Himchan sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah kamera ponsel yang dipegang Himchan. "Hana, dul, set" dan _pose_ Yongguk yang awalnya hanya mengecup pipi Himchan malah terganti dengan menyesap bibir _kissable_ Himchan karena tepat pada hitungan ketiga Yongguk menarik tengkuk Himchan untuk menyesap bibir yang sudah sedari ditahannya untuk dicicipi. Himchan menekan tombol pada kamera ponselnya dan dapat mengabadikan moment itu, dirinya dan Yongguk yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu tengah berciuman diatas tempat tidurnya. Himchan meletakkan ponselnya saat Yongguk memeluk pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang kekasih dan menikmati tiap pergerakkan bibir dan lidah Yongguk.

"Mian, sudah membuatmu menangis Hime"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku takut Bbang"

Yongguk kembali memberikan ciuman hangatnya, menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Himchan. "Saranghae" jeda Yongguk sebelum kini bibirnya menyesap kenikmatan yang ada pada leher jenjang Himchan. Yongguk merasakan manis dimulutnya untuk menyesap leher Himchan dan sempat terlintas jika seluruh tubuh Himchan mungkin akan memiliki rasa manis yang ternyata tidak hanya dimiliki bibirnya. Tidak nyaman dengan posisinya kini Himchan malah naik kepangkuan Yongguk, memeluk kekasihnya yang kini tengah merasai bagian lehernya dan dia menikmatinya, sangat dan Himchan malah berharap Yongguk akan _lost control_ saat ini.

Yongguk sudah meninggalkan leher jejang Himchan sejak lima menit yang lalu dan kini berganti menyesap tonjolan pink yang seperti dugaannya memiliki rasa manis yang sama. Tangannya tidak pernah diam untuk memberikan belaian dipunggung Himchan. Himchan memeluk kepala Yongguk, menahannya untuk tetap memanjakan _nippels-_nya sembari memberikan remasan disurai coklat Yongguk.

"Kau tidak pernah menahanku" Yongguk bermain dengan helaian rambut Himchan yang kini tengah memeluknya selesainya mereka melakukan acara 'mengecek suhu badan' tadi. Ya, hanya sebatas itu yang biasa mereka lakukan, tidak lebih namun baru kali ini Yongguk juga ikut menanggalkan bajunya karena biasanya hanya Himchan yang akan kehilangan pakaiannya akibat ulahnya. "Karena aku menginginkannya dan kau selalu menolaknya, menyebalkan" Himchan sudah mempoutkan bibirnya manis sambil menekan dahi Yongguk dengan jari telunjukkan. "Aku bukannya tidak mau Hime, hanya saja ,,,", "Menunggu urusan pendidikan selesai. Ne, aku tau kau mau bilang itu, tunggu lulus kuliah dulu" Yongguk tersenyum mendengar nada merajuk Himchan. Ya, Yongguk menunggu hingga mereka lulus kuliah dan dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan maka disaat itulah dia akan melamar Himchan untukknya, menjadikan Himchan miliknya dan setelahnya menuruti apapun kemauan Himchan tak terkecuali untuk melakukan sex. Yongguk hanya takut Himchan akan pergi darinya setelah mereka melakukan hubungan badan itu karena dia tahu benar jika Himchan memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan dia tidak mau jika Himchan sudah merasakannya dia malah akan pergi darinya meski pada kenyataannya Himchan tidak pernah berfikiran pergi bahkan menjauh barang sedikit pun dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikannya rasa hangat layaknya sinar matahari pagi, sejuk namun memberikan kehangatan untuk hidup.

**_-Flashback end-_**

Rona merah itu datang dengan sendirinya mengiringi rasa perih yang ada didalam hatinya, suasana dengan segala rasa cinta diwaktu itu membuat Himchan sepenuh hati berharap bisa kembali melaluinya dengan orang yang sama. Himchan hanya ingin orang itu yang akan menemaninya melalui segala rasa yang dulu ada, Himchan hanya ingin Yongguk yang membuat rasa cinta itu bisa kembali dia rasakan. Himchan hanya ingin Yongguknya, hanya dia.

Lelehan cairan bening itu membasahi wajah manisnya, meski tanpa isakkan dan itu malah memperlihatkan betapa sakitnya Himchan saat ini dan betapa dia menginginkan sosok itu kembali mengisi hiudpnya. "Bolehkan, bolehkan aku memintamu kembali untukku Bbang?"

**-T.B.C-**

Drama banget? Iya emang, hahahaaa. Gpp ya pendek biar jelas ceritanya (meskipun tetep aja geje), karena cerita ini juga ada pairing DaeJae and JongLo jadi Julz juga menceritakan hubungan mereka disini soalnya nanti pasti akan bersangkutan tapi memang Main cast-nya tetap BANGHIM tercinta ^^.

Mungkin di part pertama terasa kecepetan alurnya itu karena moment dimana Yongguk pulang itu hanya dibuat singkat dan langsung dibuat jadi pada masa sekarangnya ^^.

**Thanks to:**

**Chobangmin: **Heehhee, konfliknya emang belum keliatan tapi nanti dengan seiringnya chapter(?) juga bakal ketahuan ada apa dengan BANGHIM ^^ jadi dibaca terus aja yah ^^

**Hnjasmine: **Aku juga mikir gitu, pasti pada mikirnya ke sabun cuci piring haahhha. Anak baru yang dimaksud Himchan itu etah siapa, cuma penyedap(?) cerita aja dan bukan Junhong, kan dia pacarnya Jongup. Heehhee untuk Youngjae, iya dia emang sodaranya Himchan and selebihnya ditunggu chapter2 selanjutnya aja yaaah. IM HAPPY FOR UR UPDATE STORY, BEAUTY IN THE BUS! *tumbs up*

**Chyu: **Yaps! Sama nih, kepengen BAP comeback tapi katanya tahun ini belum ada rencana comeback lagi, kalau pun ada katanya sih comeback album jepang.

**Vamark21: **Yeeeeey ,,,, BANGHIM dibilang sweet lagi cieeeee ^^

**Kkamjongie: iya nih masih sedikit moment merekanya, soalnya masih diawal-awal nanti juga pasti bakal banyak kok ^^ ditunggu aja yah ^^**

** .5: **Yaps, ini next kok ^^

**Cupcake: **Heehhehe I try my best to give you all the next chapter

**QueenChan15: **Sangking dikitnya yah jadi kayak prolog. Nah tebakkannya udah dijawab nih, meski gak detail tapi udah kejawab dong Yongguk kenapa ^^. Yaps bener banget, Julz admin Bangster intl, difanbase emang pake namanya July ^^, rese banget itu yang nge-hack padahal udah dapet followers banyak T_T

Thanks for all review ^^ see you on the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DaJae & JongLo) – Bang Natasha

Gendre : Romance, Hurt – BoyXBoy, Yaoi

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

**Typo is normal ^^v

**Sunlight**

**Part 3**

Himchan menutup buku bersampul biru itu, tangannya diletakkannya didada karena mulai dirasa nafasnya berat dan denyut jantungnya semakin cepat. Punggungnya disandarkan pada tralis besi dibalkon kamarnya, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Detak jantung yang cepat dan nafas yang tiba-tiba berat selalu saja akan terjadi saat dimana perasaan itu muncul dan bayangan akan kejadian yang hampir lima tahun berlalu itu teringat olehnya dan selama itu pula entah sudah berapa ratus butir obat penenang yang Himchan konsumsi, namun sejak enam bulan belakangan Himchan berusaha untuk tidak meminumnya lagi.

Himchan akan sebisa mungkin mengendalikan traumanya yang akan berdampak pada kerja organ tubuhnya itu dengan mencoba menghentikan segala ingatannya tentang kejadian itu dan itu termasuk Yongguk.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat itu lagi" ucap lirih dari bibir Himchan yang memucat ketika masih dirasa detak jantung dan nafasnya yang belum kembali normal. Dahi putih bersihnya kini dipenuhi keringat hingga mengalir kepelipisnya, wujud nyata jika saat ini Himchan menahan sakitnya.

"Kenapa harus sesakit ini ,,,, Bbang" Himchan meremas kuat dibagian dada, terasa sangat sakit disana. Tetesan air mata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi untuk membasahi wajah cantik yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat.

Jelas sangat sakit jika harus berjauhan dengan orang yang selalu bisa menghangatkanmu, yang menjadikanmu special baginya, menjadikanmu sebagai sumber tenaga untuknya hidup. Bulan-bulan pertama Himchan berada di Jepang dan harus hidup berjauhan dengan Yongguk adalah saat terberat bagi hidupnya, matanya yang bagi Yongguk layaknya sinar mentari pagi itu hilang tak berbekas, yang ada hanya ada penyesalan disinar matanya, kadang malah hanya ada kekosongan disana.

Bunuh diri? Himchan sudah pernah mencobanya dan selamat baginya karena saat itu ibunya pulang kerumah. Membawa Himchan kerumah sakit dengan cepat setelah mendapati anaknya yang terduduk lemah disudut kamarnya, tanganya berlumuran darah hasil dari sayatan pisau. Himchan saat itu bahkan tidak memiliki ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya, hanya terlihat datar.

(b_d)

"Kenapa tidak diangkat teleponya?" Youngjae bergumam kesal pada ponselnya membuat Daehyun yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya menatap sekilas pada Youngjae yang duduk disebelahnya, "Wae?". Youngjae menghela nafas pelan, "Hyungku, dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Padahal aku mau memberitahunya jika aku tidak jadi datang kerumahnya nanti" Daehyun mengangguk, dia tahu pasti yang dimaksud Youngjae adalah sepupunya yang baru pulang dari Jepang itu karena Youngjae adalah anak tunggal. "Mungkin sedang sibuk. Kau tinggalkan pesan saja Jaegie".

Jemari Youngjae sibuk dilayar ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Himchan. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae. Daehyun hanya tersenyum, dia lupa memberitahu Youngjae jika kini keduanya sedang menuju rumah Yongguk.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu jika hari ini Natasha noona mengajak makan malam bersama" Youngjae mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Daehyun, pasalnya dia hanya berpakaian seadanya saat ini. "Dasar babbo, kenapa tidak bilang tadi. Aku kan bisa berpakaian lebih rapih". Daehyun terkekeh, tangan kirinya dia lepas sebentar dari stir mobil untuk mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya itu, "Hanya makan malam biasa, kami sudah lama tidak kumpul bersama makanya Noona mengajak makan malam. Lagi pula kau yang begini sudah cukup manis" tangan mulus Youngjae memberikan sentuhan cintanya pada perut Daehyun, mencubitnya pelan, "Aaauu,,"

Daehyun benar, Youngjae memang sudah cukup manis dengan baju abu-abu polos yang dipadukan dengan luaran cardigan berbahan halus berwarna putih juga celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya saat ini, membuat Youngjae terlihat simple dan manis.

Youngjae menyimpulkan jika Natasha dan Yongguk yang selama ini diceritakan oleh sang kekasih adalah orang-orang terdekatnya. Youngjae pun tahu alasan Daehyun sangat menyayangi kedua orang yang nyatanya bukan bagian dari keluarga Daehyun, hanya orang asing yang memperlakukannya selayaknya keluarga dan Youngjae mungkin harusnya juga berterima kasih karena jika bukan karena Natasha dan Yongguk mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mengenal sosok Daehyun, karena bisa saja Daehyun kini sudah tenang di surga. Itu sebabnya Youngjae ingin terlihat baik dimata mereka berdua namun sayang Daehyun sudah menghilangkan kesempatan Youngjae untuk terlihat baik dipertemuan pertama mereka.

"Dae, didepan sana ada toko kue, kita mampir disana sebentar ya" ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud dan sebelum Daehyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Youngjae kembali berucap, "Tidak baik jika datang hanya dengan tangan kosong". Daehyun tersenyum manis, ini salah satu alasan yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada sosok Youngjae, tata krama dan sopan santunya. "Baiklah".

Selang satu jam, sudah termasuk waktu yang digunakan untuk membeli kue, akhirnya _Lamborghini_ hitam milik Daehyun memasuki perkarangan rumah bergaya minimalis yang memiliki halaman cukup luas. Youngjae sediki gugup saat dirinya menerima uluran tangan Daehyun yang mengajaknya keluar dari mobil.

Pintu kayu yang dicat hitam itu terbuka, Daehyun tanpa segan langsung memeluk seorang wanita cantik yang telah membukakan pintu. "Bogoshipo" ucap Daehyun terdengar ceria dan itu cukup membuat Youngjae tidak nyaman, "Naddo Jungdae" saut Natasha tak kalah ceria. "Jadi ini kekasih seorang Jung _sajangnim_?" goda Natasha setelah melepaskan pelukkannya, melihat namja manis dengan pipi chubby-nya berdiri disebelah Daehyun. "Yoo Youngjae-_imnida_" sapa Youngjae memperkenalkan diri, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan namun Natasha lebih memilih memeluk Youngjae, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Youngjaeaaaa". Youngjae hanya tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Daehyun sudah berlenggang menuju ruang tamu.

"Noona, Hyung kemana? Aku tidak lihat mobilnya diluar" tanya Daehyun yang sudah menghempaskan bokongnya disofa. "Dia sedang membeli minuman tadi aku lupa membelinya" dan Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Noona, ini. Maaf hanya bisa membawa ini karena Daehyun mendadak memberitahuku" senyum Youngjae canggung, maklum saja ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Natasha. "Waaah,, gomawo Youngjaeaaa. Harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot ini hanya makan malam biasa, habis sudah lama kami tidak kumpul" Natasha menerima sekotak kue yang Youngjae berikan padanya dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari es.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa bantu aku untuk mengaduk sup itu sampai mendidih"

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan Noona" saut Youngjae sambil membuka cardiganya dan meletakkannya di sebuah kursi yang terdapat didapur, suara Youngjae sudah terdengar lebih rileks mungkin karena dia sudah merasakan keakraban yang Natasha suguhkan.

Youngjae sedang memindahkan sup kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar saat suara bel berbunyi, "Ne ,," ucap Daehyun dari ruang tamu, melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu tanpa perlu Natasha memintanya, mereka memang serasa dirumah sendiri jika sudah berada disini. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Daehyun saat matanya menatap Jongup dan Junhong. "Salahkan Jongup hyung yang susah sekali dibangunkan hyung" cibir Junhong.

"Huuah,, Uri Jongupiee makin tampan saja" ucap Natasha dengan dua piring besar hasil masakannya dikedua tangan, menghampiri meja makan. Jongup menghambur kearah Natasha, memeluknya. "Noona,," sama seperti Yongjae tadi, pelukan yang diberikan Jongup membuat Junhong cukup jengah. "Kau bersamanya?" tanya Natasha dan senyuman bak malaikat Jongup yang dirindukannya terlihat. "Junhongiee, kenalkan. Noona-ku" dengan kikuk Junhong menghampiri keduanya dimeja makan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu, "Annyeong Natasha noona, Choi Junhong-_imnida_" senyum Junhong. "Aigooo, neomu kiyeo. Ya, Moon Jongup. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan namjachingu seimut ini?" tutur Natasha dengan mencubit pelan pipi mulus Junhong, Jongup hanya bisa tertawa melihat Junhong yang menatapnya meminta bantuan itu.

"O, Youngjae hyung?" yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum, "Kau baru sampai Junhongaa?" tanya Youngjae sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup ayam itu dimeja makan. "Mana Yongguk hyung?" kini Jongup yang menanyakan sosok pria bernama Bang Yongguk. "Sedang beli minuman" saut Daehyun. Dua namja manis dan imut serta satu yeoja cantik itu sibuk menata hidangan dimeja makan sedangkan dua namja tampan lainnya sibuk mengobrol didepan di tv.

"Hyung,," Jongup menghampiri Yongguk yang baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dengan membawa dua kantong plastik berisikan berbagai macam minuman ringan. "Kalian sudah dari tadi?" tanya Yongguk dengan langkahnya menuju dapur yang diiringi oleh Jongup yang membantu membawa salah satu dari kantong plastiknya. "Aku belum lama sampai. Daehyun hyung yang sampai duluan" jelas Jongup. "Nah itu Yongguk pulang" ucap Natasha.

"Yongiee kenapa lama?"

"Supermarket-nya sangat ramai"

Youngjae hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Yongguk yang nampak tidak asing baginya, seperti pernah melihat sosok pria dengan wajah tegasnya itu namun dia lupa dimana pernah melihatnya. "Oh ya, kau sudah kenal Youngjae? Dia kekasihnya Jung _sajangnim_ hiihiii" ucap Natasha lagi sambil melirik kearah Youngjae, "Noona jangan panggil aku _sajangnim_ terus" keluh Daehyun yang kini juga menginjakkan kakinya didapur. "Kenalkan hyung, dia Youngjae. Kekasihku" Daehyun merangkul Youngjae manis, seakan menunjukkan kepemilikkannya terhadap namja manis berpipi chuby itu.

"Yoo Youngjae-_imnida_" kini gantian Youngjae merasa kikuk untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada Yongguk hingga kemudian dia melihat senyum ramah dari pria tampan itu, menyambut uluran tangannya. "Bang Yongguk-_imnida_". "Annyeong Yongguk hyung" sapa Junhong ramah dengan senyum manisnya. "Annyeong Junghongaa".

Makan malam dimulai, mereka semua nampak bahagia dengan senyum bahkan tawa yang hadir ditengah-tengah acara makan mereka. Senyum tipis nampak diwajah Yongguk, dia sungguh menikmati momentnya kini bersama dengan mereka semua, orang-orang yang selama ini ada untuknya dan selalu mendukungnya dan ditambah dua orang baru yang akan menambah besar jumlah _keluarga_nya.

Bahagia, ya harusnya ini yang dirasa oleh Yongguk dan memang hal itulah yang dirasakannya tetapi jika saat ini dia merasakan rasa perih, itu juga benar dan rasa itu hadir karena _dia_ tidak disini. Rasa sakit yang menusuk dengan cepat terasa pada hatinya hanya dengan mengingat _dia_, Kim Himchan. Daehyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yongguk mendengar helaan nafas pelan Yongguk yang terasa berat, dia tau dan sangat mengerti jika sekarang ini Yongguk pasti sedang terbayang wajah itu, Kim Himchan. Dulu saat mereka berkumpul dimeja makan Himchanlah yang akan banyak bicara, membicarakan apa saja yang ada dikepalanya.

-Sunlight-

Yongguk merentangkan kedua tangannya, berbaring sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dan kemudian pandangannya beralih fokus pada benda berbentuk bulat berwarna coklat gelap yang berada disudut kamarnya, bola basket. Duduk ditepi tempat tidur, kepalanya mengarah keluar jendela dan mendapati langit sore yang cerah. "Cuaca bagus untuk main".

Benar dugaan Yongguk jika hari ini cuaca sangat baik untuk main basket. Angin sore yang sejuk berhembus menemani langkahnya untuk mencapai lapangan kecil yang tidak jauh dari daerah rumahnya. Bola basket yang kadang di _dribble _palan seiringan dengan langkah kakinya itu membuat alunan musik tersendiri bagi telinga Yongguk dan itu cukup memberikan kesenangan buatnya.

DUG ..

DUG ..

DUG ..

Ketukan bola basket yang beradu dengan lapangan berlapiskan semen terdengar, mata tajam itu fokus pada _ring_ yang berada diatas, bergelantung pada sebuah papan. Bola basket itu diputarnya ditangan sebelum akhirnya dilempar melambung menuju _ring_. Yongguk menghela nafasnya pelan karena upayanya untuk melakukan _three point_ gagal. Langkahnya dibuat lebih mendekat dan kembali melakukan _shoting_.

Yongguk menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat lincah sambil membawa bola basket ditangannya, men_dribble_ dengan tangan kanannya yang sesekali akan berpindah ketangan kirinya. Meski saat ini hanya sendirian Yongguk tetap asik bermain dengan membuat langkah-langkahnya seakan sedang dihadang oleh lawan hingga akhirnya dengan berbagai cara dia akan memasukkan bola kedalam _ring,_ entah itu dengan _shoting _biasa atau dengan _lay-up_ kanan atau kiri.

(b_d)

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Himchan saat ini hingga kini dia dengan kedua kakinya sudah berada disebuah taman yang cukup asri dengan berbagai tanaman bunga menghiasi sisi depan taman yang menghadap sebuah jalan raya yang terbilang cukup sepi. Mungkin rasa bosan yang membawanya untuk pergi keluar rumah, berkeliling dengan kendaraan umum dan setelahnya turun dengan asal disebuah halte, lalu berakhir ditaman ini.

Segelas _ice Americano_ menemani waktu bersantai Himchan ditaman ini, membuatnya merasa benar-benar santai. Tidak jauh didepannya berdiri pasangan orang tua muda dengan bayi yang berada digendongan sang ibu, bayi yang terlihat berumur sekitar enam bulan itu memang menghadap kearah Himchan yang tengah duduk dibangku batu ditaman itu. Himchan tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya pada sang bayi yang menatapnya dan ketika Himchan melihat senyum manis sang bayi tanpa disadari kini Himchan mulai menggoda si bayi dengan membuat wajah-wajah lucu hingga tawa renyah sang bayi terdengar. "Aiigoo, kau tertawa pada siapa baby?" tanya sang ibu lalu mengikuti arah pandang mata sang bayi dia mendapati Himchan yang masih membuat wajah lucu. "Aaah,, kau main dengan ahjushi itu" kata sang ibu membuat Himchan tersenyum malu, si ibu menggerakkan tangan bayinya untuk melambai pada Himchan sambil menirukan suara bayi sebelum menghampiri mobil yang sepertinya berisikan ayah dari sang bayi yang tengah menunggu dipinggir pintu masuk taman, "Paii paii Ahjushi".

Himchan melangkahkan kembali kakinya, sesekali dari bibirnya terdengar gumaman hasil dari lagu yang kini sedang didengarnya. Barisan pepohonan memanjakan mata Himchan, dipersimpangan jalan yang mulai terlihat menyempit Himchan dapat melihat sebuah lapangan kecil. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan lapangan dan Himchan bisa melihat jika ada seseorang yang sedang bermain disana, bermain basket sendirian.

Himchan terhenti dengan pandangan mata yang setia tertuju pada gerak pria yang sedang bermain basket sendirian dilapangan yang kini berada disisi sebrang dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

**'Yongguk-ku bermain lebih bagus dari pria itu'**

Yongguk-ku, sadar atau tidak Himchan masih menganggap Yongguk adalah miliknya meski itu terucap didalam hatinya, membandingkan seseorang yang kini bermain basket sendirian dengan sosok pria yang dia cintai, Bang Yongguk.

Langkah pelan Himchan kini lagi-lagi tanpa sadar mendekati lapangan kecil tersebut, masuk kedalamnya dan duduk tenang tanpa suara di sebuah bangku. Sesekali senyumnya lepas memandangi pria yang bermain basket sendirian tanpa baju yang membalut tubuh atasnya sehingga dengan jelas Himchan dapat melihat sebuah tattoo yang berada dipunggung sebelah kiri pria itu.

Hampir malam dan Himchan sudah sepuluh menit duduk asik memandangi pria yang bermain basket sendirian. Himchan bangkit dari duduknya, sudah cukup rasanya berjalan-jalan hari ini dan sudah saatnya dia pulang, lagi pula hari ini Youngjae berjanji akan menginap dirumahnya dan bisa-bisa Youngjae mengamuk ketika dia sampai Himchan tidak ada dirumah.

"Hyung ,,,"

"Yongguk hyung ,,,"

Himchan membeku seketika saat dengan sangat jelas dia mendengar nama Yongguk. Tubuhnya seakan kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, lemas. Himchan sebisa mungkin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik, melihat kearah lapangan dimana suara itu memanggil nama Yongguk.

Mata Himchan sudah digenangi air mata yang siap membasahi wajah manisnya saat dia sudah bisa berbalik dan melihat kearah lapangan, masih sama hanya pria yang tadi dilihatnya bermain sendirian disana tak ada orang lain, hanya ada tambahan sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam dipinggir jalan raya.

"Yongguk hyung ,,,,,"

DEG ..

DEG ..

Air mata Himchan menguar begitu saja ketika sosok pria yang ditontonnya bermain basket itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lamborghini hitam dipinggir jalan sana, mengangkat tangan kirinya seakan meminta seseorang yang memanggilnya itu bersabar.

"Ne, changkaman"

Suara berat itu seakan membawa nafas Himchan dan sedetik kemudian untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh menit Himchan hanya menonton punggung pria itu kini Himchan bisa melihat wajah pria itu meskipun hanya dari samping.

"Bbang ,,,, ii,, tu ,,, itu ,, kau ,,, "

"Aa,,, ani ,, itu ,, itu ,, bu ,, kan "

Jika saja Himchan tidak menundukkan kepalanya mungkin penyangkalannya itu akan terbukti salah karena saat ini Yongguk melihat kearahnya, Yongguk melihat kearah sosok pria yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya diujung lapangan sebelum kakinya melangkah menghampiri Daehyun yang menunggunya.

**-T.B.C-**

Maaf yah Julz update-nya lama soalnya diomelin mulu kalau buka leptop sama orang rumah jadi yah gini deh update-nya lama, belum lagi mood dan ide yang berkeliaran entah kemana, bikin makin lama update. Kalo soal Per-Chapternya yang sedikitkan dari awal Juls udah bilang kalau FF ini emang sengaja dibuatnya pendek-pendek biar jelas ^^ soalnya Julz yakin kalau dibuat panjang malah jadi ngawur, harap maklum aja Julz kan Failed Author.

Julz TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat readers yang mau menuliskan satu / dua kata di kolom review. Buat para siders yah terserahlah ya.

DAEJAE SHIPPER mana suaranyaaa ,,,,, next Julz mau buat FF DAEJAE nih, tapi tergantung respon kalian. Julz gak mau lagi post FF DAEJAE kalo Cuma berakhir dengan 3 review kayak yang sebelumnya, kalau kalian mau FF DAEJAE lagi silahkan baca dan ramaikan kolom review FF DAEJAE – ALL ABOUT YOU Julz yah, respon disana ^^

**Thanks to:**

From FF DAEJAE- All About You:

**JoKeMato DaeJae – itha Kekemato Brainboxes – WhielDaejae**

From FF BANGHIM – The Love Signal:

**Heeli – finda Daejae – bbanghime – laxyovrds – yully crown – Bbangs Himchan**

From FF BANGHIM – Sunlight (part 2):

**Bbanghime – QueenChan15 – she3nn0 – Umari**

See you on the next chapter ^^

Mind to review again?

**#EarthNeedRespect + YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DaJae & JongLo) – Bang Natasha

Gendre : Romance, Hurt – BoyXBoy, Yaoi

Length : Chapter

Rate : T – M

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

**Typo is normal ^^v

** Cast akan bertambah seiringnya cerita ^^

.

.

.

.

**Sunlight**

**Part 4**

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau kemana sa,,, ja"

"Hiks ,,,"

"Hyung ,,,,, Himchan hyung!"

Himchan menutup pintu kamarnya, dibiarkannya Youngjae terus memanggil namanya dari balik pintu. Himchan, dia masih tidak menyangka jika pria yang tadi diperhatikannya bermain basket adalah Yongguk. Bang Yongguk-nya.

Sesak, mulai sulit bernafas dan detak jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat, namun selain rasa sakit itu Himchan juga merasa bodoh dan entah mengapa ada rasa gagal. Bodoh dan gagal karena dia tidak menyadari jika pria itu adalah Yongguk bahkan setelah sepuluh menit menatap pria itu, padahal dulu hanya dengan melihat bayangannya Himchan dapat mengenali Yongguk tapi mengapa kini melihat punggungnya Himchan malah tidak dapat mengenalinya, ataukah karena tattoo itu, sebab sebelumnya Yongguk tidak memilikinya.

"Hyung! Jebal. Kau kenapa?! Cepat buka pintunya. Hyung!"

Himchan duduk bersandar dibalik pintu, sebisa mungkin mengatur nafas beratnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak kalah dan beralih pada obat penenang. Bayangan Yongguk saat tadi bermain basket kembali terulang dikepalanya, Himchan berusaha mengenali sosoknya. Punggung itu, kenapa Himchan bisa lupa akan punggung yang selalu menjadi sandarannya.

(u_u)(n_n)

Daehyun melepas jaketnya, menggantungnya dibalik pintu kamar Yongguk dan berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur.

_"__Hyung pulang sambil menangis dan sekarang dia tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku khawatir"_

"Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya?"

_"__Setahuku Hyung belum punya pacar"_

"Kau menginap?"

Yongguk yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi, menghampiri Daehyun yang asik dengan ponselnya ditempat tidur, membalas pesan Youngjae. "Ne, Hyung. Bolehkah?" tanya Daehyun yang diaggukki oleh Yongguk.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita minum?" tawar Daehyun. Yongguk menggeleng sambil menuju lemarinya yang terbuat dari kayu jati, "Dan membiarkanmu berulah? Tidak, terima kasih Jung Daehyun" ucap Yongguk dengan kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Daehyun mendengus. "Ayolah Hyung, aku sudah lebih besar sekarang, tidak akan seperti dulu lagi".

Mabuk dan berujung dengan membuat masalah itulah Jung Daehyun. Beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka bertiga sedang merayakan sesuatu dengan minum, Daehyun yang sudah mabuk tiba-tiba menggebrak meja lalu menghampiri meja dimana terdapat beberapa pria bertubuh besar layaknya _bodyguard _di film-film _action_. Memang sih sebelumnya para pria besar itu sempat tertawa kearah mereka, seakan meremehkan.

Kejadian malam itu berakhir dengan Daehyun berada dibahu Yongguk, digendongnya untuk berlari dalam upaya menyelamatkan diri dari ketiga pria yang sudah dibuat murka oleh Daehyun yang menghina-hina dengan suara lantangnya soal bentuk fisik ketiga pria besar itu.

"Yang lain saja, aku sedang tidak ingin minum" ucap Yongguk akhirnya. Lagi Daehyun mendengus, membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik Yongguk.

"Hyung"

"Bagaimana jika dia kembali?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba, matanya menerawang memandangi langit-langit kamar Yongguk. Yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam sebentar, menahan segala perasaan yang kini hadir memenuhi rongga hatinya. Yongguk sangat tahu siapa yang Daehyun maksud dengan _dia._

Kim Himchan.

"Aku akan berjalan kearahnya jika dia memanggilku, akan memeluknya jika dia merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambutku"

"Kau ,,, pasti kau mengerti"

'Kau akan melakukan semua kemauan Himchan hyung. Ne, aku tau Hyung. Kau, haruskah selalu begini? Dan menanggung segalanya, bahkan yang bukan kesalahanmu?' ucap Daehyun dalam hatinya.

Daehyun menyayangkan akan rasa cinta Yongguk yang begitu dalam pada Himchan tetapi Daehyun dapat mengerti itu, dia mengerti karena dulu Himchan juga sama. Mereka mempunyai cinta yang sama untuk satu sama lain, meski akhirnya kepergian Himchan saat itu membuat keyakinan Daehyun menipis.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kau menggantikan aku dikantor? Aku sepertinya akan gila jika menempati posisi itu" Daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang hanya akan berbuah ketegangan. Kini dengus Daehyun terdengar lucu bagi Yongguk hingga tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Yongguk. "Dan membuat pamanmu membunuhku? Yang benar saja Jung Daehyun. Itu tempatmu. Ingat, kau satu-satunya penerus ayahmu".

Yongguk menahan tawa, pasalnya kini Daehyun terkelungkup menghadapnya yang duduk dimeja belajar yang berada disudut kamar dengan wajah kusut yang sengaja dibuatnya.

"Tapi hyung ,,,"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Jung Daehyun. Aku menerima pemberianmu dan kau jadi direktur perusahaan".

Yongguk menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Daehyun yang bergaya seolah kini dia sedang mengalami stress berat. "Lagi pula tidakkah kau ingin membahagiakan Youngjae? Menjadi seorang direktur sudah pasti kau akan mudah untuk membahagiakannya bukan?", Daehyun nampak menimbang –nimbang ucapan Yongguk barusan dan dia rasa itu benar. "Ne, kau benar Hyung dan terkadang aku benci karena kau selalu benar. Andai saja otakku sepertimu. Aaaahh,,, aku jadi lapar Hyung"

"Itu masalahnya, otakmu itu sudah penuh dengan makanan. Euum, ramen. Otte?"

"Call!"

(u_u)(n_n)

Youngjae hanya bisa duduk berdiam diri sambil memandangi Himchan yang duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya Himchan bersedia membuka pintu kamarnya untuk Youngjae.

"Hyung,"

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu?"

"Ne?"

Youngjae tidak yakin jika barus aja Himchan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun. Pikirannya jika Himchan mengenal Daehyun langsung menyapa otaknya.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu. Jung Daehyun. Dia ,, teman SMA-ku"

Youngjae mungkin akan berfikir hanya sebuah kebetulan jika Himchan mengenal Daehyun dan ingin bertemu, hanya saja saat ini keadaannya Himchan yang baru saja didapatinya pulang kerumah sambil menangis dan kini tiba-tiba Himchan ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Daehyun. Bolehkah jika kini Youngjae merasa ada sesuatu antara Daehyun dan Himchan yang lebih dari pada sekedar teman SMA.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Himchan lagi, kini tangannya tak lagi menutupi wajahnya hingga Youngjae dapat melihat betapa lusuh wajah Himchan saat ini. "Ne, nanti akan aku bilang padanya jika Hyung ingin bertemu".

"Tapi jangan sebut namaku. Aku takut dia tidak akan bersedia menemuiku"

(^_^)(*^*)

"Junhong, benarkah jika namja tampan dengan mobil mewah kemarin itu pacarmu?"

"Ah,,ne"

Junhong sedikit risih karena beberapa orang kini mendekatinya, sepertinya pengakuannya pada teman sebangkunya soal Jongup adalah kekasihnya sudah tersebar dikelasnya.

Junhong mencoba tidak menghiraukan beberapa temannya yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari bangkunya, sibuk dengan buku pelajaran hingga salah satu dari temannya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak enak ditelinga.

"Pantaskah? Kalau dilihat namja itu pasti dari kalangan elit, pergaulannya pasti luas, orang-orang yang ditemuinya pasti juga sangat berkelas, tapi ,,,"

Yeoja itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya hanya lirikannya pada Junghong seakan sudah meneruskan kalimatnya. Junhong hanya diam, entah harus memberi perlawanan seperti apa karena jujur saja hal itu memang kadang mengganggu pikirannya. Pantaskah dia bersama Jongup?

(^_^)(*^*)

Sendok plastik itu sudah berkali-kali menusuk-nusuk benda kenyal berwarna coklat hingga kini benda itu tak lagi berbentuk layaknya bentuk aslinya, puding.

"Wae?"

Jhope menghentikan laju sendok yang berisi nasi kari kedalam mulutnya saat menyadari bentuk puding Junhong kini sudah terlihat seperti bubur coklat.

Diawali dengan helaan nafas namun Junhong tidak langsung mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat Jhope memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan sabar sepupu kesayangannya itu mau bercerita.

"Jun"

"Apa aku pantas bersama dengan Jongup hyung?"

"Ne?"

Lagi Junhong menghelas nafasnya, kini tangannya tak lagi menyiksa puding yang sudah tidak berbentuk. "Hyung, apa aku tidak pantas bersama dengan Jongup hyung? Dia orang dari kalangan atas sedangkan aku. Yah tidak masalah memang jika saja aku ini bisa membangakannya tapi nyatanya, sudah tidak sedrajat akupun tidak bisa membangakannya".

Jhope menenggak air mineralnya, tersenyum manis pada Junhong sambil mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk membelai lembut surai abu-abu Junhong. "Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu Junhongaa. Menurutku kau memiliki semuanya untuk seseorang bisa jatuh hati padamu, terlebih hatimu dan aku rasa Jongup hyung tau itu karnanya dia mencintaimu. Aku juga jika bukan sepupumu pasti akan menjadikanmu kekasihku" ucap Jhope tulus dibarengi dengan tawa kecilnya membuat Junhong kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap senyum manis di wajah Jhope.

"Lalu mau hyung kemanakan Taehyung?" Cibir Junhong menanggapi ucapan Jhope, sedangkan Jhope hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengunyah habis makan siangnya.

(^_^)(*^*)

"Maaf Noona, aku menganggu waktu sibukmu"

"Nappeun,, hiihii tapi tak apa karena kau mentraktirku makanan enak"

Jongup tersenyum manis melihat wanita cantik yang kini tengah menikmati makan siang tepat dihadapannya. Tangannya mulai menggapai pisau makan untuk memotong kecil daging _steak_ dipiringnya.

"Noona, jadi bagaimana? Apa temanku bisa masuk?"

"Aah ne, soal itu. Aku sudah membawa data-datanya pada pihak kampus dan sudah membahasnya. Tapi ,,"

Hyosung, wanita cantik itu sempat menjeda ucapannya, meraih gelas kaca bening berisikan air putih dan meminumnya. Menatap Jongup sedikit sendu membuat Jongup sudah merasa jika usahanya gagal, tapi kemudian Hyosung tersenyum kearahnya.

"Memang awalnya pihak kampus menolak menerima calon mahasiswa yang mantan narapidana dengan kasus pembunuhan tapi aku menyakinkan mereka dengan menceritakan pada mereka seperti apa yang kau ceritakan padaku, ditambah aku juga memberikan rekam nilai-nilai temanmu itu dari SMP hingga nilai ujian masuknya di Seoul university pada mereka dan pada akhirnya mereka memberikan kesempatan satu tahun untuknya namun dengan pemantauan khusus, bahkan kesalahan kecil akan membuat pihak kampus akan mengeluarkannya"

Jongup kini tersenyum dengan lebih senang dan lega, pikirnya tidak ada salahnya dia sudah menghubungi kakak sepupunya yang cantik ini, Jun Hyosung yang seorang petinggi di universitas _Sogang._

"Oh ya, ini. Aku sudah mendaftarkanya untuk ujian masuk minggu depan. Hanya formalitas saja karena sebenarnya dengan nilainya, pihak kampus sudah menerimanya. Kau berhutang banyak padaku Moon Jongup'ssi"

Jongup mengambil amplop putih yang Hyosung berikan padanya, "Kau memang yang terbaik Noona, hubungi aku kapan saja kau membutuhkanku" ucap Jongup yang disambut anggukkan santai Hyosung yang kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

-Sunlight-

Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah Daehyun saat ini yang tengah tertidur disamping Youngjae, wajah tampannya masih sama atau menurut Youngjae wajah kekasihnya itu semakin hari semakin tampan hingga kini kedua matanya seakan tidak rela untuk melepas pandangannya pada sang kekasih. Selintas ucapan Himchan untuk bertemu dengan Daehyun menghampiri, membuat pikiran-pikiran negative itu kembali menghinggapi kepala Youngjae yang tanpa sadar membuat pelukkannya pada Daehyun semakin erat.

Pelukkan yang semakin erat dirasa Daehyun pada pinggangnya membuatnya terbangun, matanya langsung menatap jam yang tergantung tepat disisi tembok dihadapannya, sudah cukup siang pikirnya. "Jaeaa kau tidak kuliah? Ini sudah siang" Daehyun membelai lembut surai hitam Youngjae dan hanya ada gelenggan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Wae?"

"Aku hanya, sedang malas kuliah"

Daehyun cukup kaget dengan alasan Youngjae, pasalnya kekasihnya ini adalah mahasiswa rajin yang tidak akan meninggalkan kelas jika bukan karena alasan mendesak tapi kini dia bilang tidak akan masuk kuliah karena malas.

"Oh baiklah, si jenius Youngjae malas kuliah. Sepertinya dunia akan kiamat"

"Aaagh!"

Ucapan Daehyun dihadiahi sebuah cubitan sayang oleh Youngjae pada pinggangnya. Daehyun melihat itu, jika ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya ini. Mata Youngjae seakan dipenuhi pertanyaan dan Daehyun juga melihat ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana. Kedua tangan Daehyun kembali membawa Youngjae kedalam rengkuhannya, lagi memberikan belaian lembut disurai hitam Youngjae. Daehyun meraih tengkuk Youngjae, memberikan ciuman lembut yang memberikan ketenangan pada Youngjae.

"Katakan, apa yang menganggu otak jeniusmu dan jangan bilang padaku jika kau tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Youngjae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, bila sudah begini dia tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak. Kembali dia menelusupkan kepalanya nyaman didada bidang Daehyun, menghirup aroma kekasihnya untuk sekedar mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Dae,, apa kau memiliki mantan kekasih yang tidak ingin kau temui?"

Daehyun membuat jarak untuk melihat manik mata Youngjae, sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Youngjae yang membahas mantan kekasihnya, bahkan Daehyun tidak memiliki mantan kekasih yang pernah dipacarinya dengan serius, sebelum bersama Youngjae ia hanya menjalani cinta monyet.

"Ani, wae? Pertanyaanmu aneh. Apa ada yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai mantanku padamu?"

"Jaegie,,"

Youngjae hanya bisa menunduk, dia sebenarnya merasa bodoh untuk bertanya seperti itu pada Daehyun karena sebenarnya dia tahu jika sebelum bersamanya Daehyun hanya pernah menajalani dua kali cinta monyet dan itu sudah pernah mereka bicarakan diawal hubungan mereka. Youngjae memeluk leher Daehyun, mengecup lembut perpotongan leher Daehyun.

"Lupakan"

"Dae, hyungku ,, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau mau?"

Daehyun memeluk erat Youngjae, meletakkan dagunya diperpotongan leher Youngjae, sama seperti yang Youngjae lakukan. "Hyungmu yang baru pulang dari Jepang itu?", "Ne, dia mau berkenalan denganmu" sambung Youngjae dengan sedikit ragu. "Boleh saja".

(^_^)(*^*)

**_"Hyung kita ketemu di Starbucks dekat kampusku ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Penting"_**

Satu sms dari Jongup yang diterima Yongguk lima menit yang lalu membuat langkah Yongguk kini beralih menuju kamarnya untuk mendapati kunci mobil. Kata penting di sms Jongup membuatnya penasaran karena jarang-jarang Jongup menggunakan kata itu, pasti ini benar-benar sesuatu yang penting hingga _adik_nya yang terkenal dengan hidupnya yang santai itu menggunakan kata itu.

_Black Camaro Z28_ itu menembus jalan Seoul yang terbilang sepi, maklum saja ini sudah jam 10 jadi sudah bukan lagi jam sibuk dan membuat Yongguk kini dengan santai mengendarai mobil kesayangannya tanpa diiringi gerutu akan kemacetan yang akan menemani perjalannanya.

Jongup sudah duduk nyaman saat Yongguk sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan, Starbucks. "Kau sudah pesankan untukku" tanya Yongguk saat dilihatnya sudah tersedia satu cup kopi berada disisi sebrang Jongup yang kini didudukinya. Yongguk menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu, meski bukan pecinta kopi tetapi Yongguk menyukai varian rasa kopi yang satu ini, _Americano._

"Jadi ada hal penting apa?"

"Aah ,, ini Hyung"

Jongup menyerahkan amplop putih pada Yongguk yang ditatap Yongguk bingung dengan kedua alis yang yang bertautan. "Buka dan bacalah dulu hyung" ucap Jongup yang menyadari kebingungan diwajah Yongguk hingga kini tangan Yongguk meraih amplop putih itu dari tangannya. Senyum Jongup mengiringi kedua mata Yongguk yang kini tengah membaca dengan teliti retetan kata yang terdapat pada selembar kertas didalam amplop yang tadi diserahkannya.

"Ini,, Jongupaa terima kasih tapi aku,"

"Di coba saja Hyung, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, dia bukannya tidak ingin kembali mencoba untuk mengikuti ujian masuk hanya saja dia sudah tau akan seperti apa hasilnya nanti. Bukan nilai atas ujiannya namun dia sangat yakin akan kelengkapan datanya nanti yang akan membuatnya akan dihadiahi penolakkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk universitas biasa saja. Tak apa, yang penting aku bisa kuliah" ucap Yongguk sebisa mungkin terdengar biasa dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya. "Sekali lagi saja hyung dan jika ini masih berbuntut penolakkan. Kau boleh menyerah" ucap Jongup, berharap Yongguk bisa mempertimbangkannya.

(^_^)(*^*)

Himchan baru saja selesai mengurus pindah kuliahnya pada sebuah universitas yang masuk dalam _list_ 10 universitas terkenal Korea. Mengendarai _Mercedes Benz_ hitam miliknya keluar dari daerah kampus ternama di daerah Seoul itu tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Himchan hanya ingin berjalan-jalan untuk membiasakan diri di Seoul karena sebelumnya dia besar di Incheon.

Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah coffee shop yang sudah mendunia itu untuk mendapatkan satu cup _Americano_ kesukaannya. Tangan putihnya menggapai knop pintu untuk didorong, kedua matanya menatap lurus pelayan yang kini menanggapi ramah pesanannya. Selang lima menit satu cup _Americano_ sudah berada digenggaman Himchan hingga kini dirinya berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku kosong untuknya duduk tenang menghabiskan kopinya itu namun nihil, tidak ada bangku kosong saat ini hingga akhirnya Himchan memutuskan menikmati kopinya dalam perjalanannya pulang kerumah.

"Himchan hyung" ucap Jongup pelan yang terdengar hanya seperti dengungan tidak jelas, membuat kini matanya yang kecil itu nampak terlihat sedikit membesar ketika matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk satu-satunya di café ini. Yongguk yang baru menyadari tingkah aneh Jongup sehabis menatap layar ponselnya itu hanya bisa kembali menautkan kedua alisnya lalu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Jongup.

"Heii Moon Jongup, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Yongguk saat kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongup.

"Aa, itu. Euum, aku kira kau melihat seseorang yang aku kenal"

Yongguk hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyesap kopinya sedangkan Jongup masih tidak yakin jika pria yang memakai sweater putih itu adalah Himchan karena dia hanya melihatnya sepersekian detik.

**-TBC-**

Sudah lebih panjangkah dari chapter sebelumnya? Heehhe dan masih geje ya. Maaf ya gak ada moment BANGHIMnya sama sekali, nanti Julz buat Part khusus flashback kok, disitu (mungkin) bakal abis-abisan deh moment merekanya. Maaf ya kalau lama update-nya karena kayak yang kalian tau BAP lagi banyak desas-desus jadi Julz lebih konsen kemereka dulu dibandingkan nulis dan LEGA banget pas TS umumin kalau BAP istirahat ^^, yah emang itu yang lagi mereka butuhin sekarang ini.

Buat FF DAEJAE yang Julz janjiin di chapter sebelumnya lagi proses tapi Julz butuh Fact mereka nih buat FFnya jadi buat yang tau fact2 romantisnya DAEJAE boleh dong PM Julz atau mention ke twitter juga boleh ^^

**Reply for review:**

**Kaname: **Heehhe makasih udah suka ^^ ini udah lanjut kok

**Finda Daejae: **Lagi dalam proses FF DaeJaenya, kalau kamu tau fact2nya merkea mau dong, kasih tau. Soalnya Julz gak bagitu banya tau fact mereka berdua ^^

**She3nno: **Euum moment weekly idol yah, yang mereka pelukkan itu kan? Heeheee, nanti deha kalau Julz nemu idenya bakal dibuatin ^^

**Riza novianti5: **Ini udah ada lanjutannya ,,,,,,, selamat makin penasaran (?)

**QueenChan15: **Euum, belum ketemu kayaknya mereka nih, gimana dong (loh kok jadi nanya XD)

**Umari: **Heehhe karna kenyataanya gitu onn and aku it's oke aja sama sebutan Failed author wkwkwkw….

**Cupcake: **Hehheeeh soalnya Himchan itu semacam trauma sama kejadian masa lalunya jadi yah gitu deh, minum obat penenang (menurut hasil gooling sih gitu).

Thanks buat semuanya yang mau review!

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect **

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Julz

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DaJae & JongLo) – Bang Natasha

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, BoyXBoy / Yaoi, AU

Length : Chapter

Rate : T – M

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

**Typo is normal ^^v

** Cast akan bertambah demi kelancaran cerita

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sunlight**

**[Part 5]**

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Yongguk masih setia memegang kemudi, bahkan kini _camaro_ miliknya sudah terparkir rapih disebuah lapangan parkir yang cukup luas. Salah satu tangannya terulur pada _dashboard_, mengambil amplop putih yang tergeletak disana.

"Percobaan terakhir"

Akhirnya pintu mobilnya dibuka setelah menyakinkan diri untuk mengikuti undangan ujian masuk _Sogang_. "Setidaknya lakukan ini untuk Jongup" monolognya dengan langkah menyusuri lorong panjang untuk menuju ruangan tempat akan dilaksanakannya ujian.

"Aku tau Hyung akan datang"

Jongup melemparkan senyum bahagia ketika tepat dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang Bang Yongguk. "Moon Jongup, kau disini?" Lagi senyum Jongup merekah sebagai jawaban. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Hyung akan mencobanya" kini giliran Yongguk yang menyajikan senyumannya pada Jongup. "Tidak ada salahnya mencobakan?" Lanjut Yongguk hingga menghasilkan tawa ringan dari keduanya tanpa menyadari jika interaksi kedua pria tampan yang saling melempar senyum dan tawa itu sudah menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang, terlebih kaum wanita.

(u_u)(n_n)

Youngjae menghela nafas pelan, kaca mata yang hampir satu jam bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya kini dilepas. Buku yang dibaca dan dicoba untuk dipahaminya satu jam ini sepertinya gagal karena tidak satupun yang sekiranya hinggap diotak jeniusnya.

**_"Boleh aku bertemu kekasihmu?"_**

Sebaris kata itu yang sekiranya mengganggu pikiran Youngjae sampai saat ini. Permintaan Himchan. Tangan kanannya menggapai satu cup kopi yang sedari tadi menemani kegiatannya di meja batu taman kampusnya.

"Kau tau sudah berapa banyak orang yang menikmatimu disini baby?"

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangnnya kebelakang, mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya. Daehyun. Pria tampan dengan kaus putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer santai berwarna biru tua itu duduk disamping Youngjae. Daehyun dengan penampilannya yang simple sudah bukan sesuatu yang aneh untuk dilihat dan selalu saja membuat Youngjae terus merasa terpesona akan dirinya.

"Duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku. Apa kau sedang coba memikat seseorang Jaegie?"

Youngjae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Daehyun yang kini memberikan tatapan menyelidik padanya. Yah, Daehyun memang pernah bilang padanya jika hal yang membuatnya dulu bisa jatuh hati pada Youngjae adalah ketika melihat pria manis dengan pipi _chubby_-nya itu tengah sibuk membaca buku tebal ditambah wajah serius Youngjae yang malah menambah 100 kali lipat kadar manisnya.

"Hanya membaca buku Tuan Jung, tidak ada yang special akan itu dan untuk apa aku memikat orang lain huh?"

Kini Youngjae yang mencibir Daehyun, bibir _kissable_-nya seakan-akan memanggil bibir tebal Daehyun untuk sekedar singgah dan menikmati rasa manis yang tersaji, sekiranya itu yang kini tengah Daehyun rasakan dan jika saja ini bukan taman kampus mungkin Daehyun sudah sejak 10 detik yang lalu mengulum bibir manis Youngjae dimulutnya.

Youngjae memainkan jemarinya pada rambut yang menutupi dahi Daehyun, menyentuh bekas luka disana, segaris bekas luka yang semakin terlihat samar. Daehyun bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot mata Youngjae yang berubah sedih, dia tau pasti karena bekas luka itu. "Mau pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya Daehyun mengalihkan yang dijawab gelengan dari Youngjae, "Kita bermalas-malasan di apartementmu saja", "Call. Lagi pula aku juga mengantuk" Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae, membawanya jauh dari taman untuk beralih menuju parkiran.

(u_u)(n_n)

_"Yongguk hyung datang"_

Jam 8 malam dan Daehyun baru saja membaca sms yang Jongup kirimkan padanya sejak 4 jam yang lalu, maklum saja jika sedang bersama dengan Youngjae dia tidak akan bisa memikirkan yang lain. Youngjae dengan sepiring apel ditangan menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan tv, "Apa ada yang seru?" tanya Youngjae dan duduk diatas karpet berbulu yang terhampar diantara tv dan sofa, melihat jejeran kepingan CD yang tertata rapih pada laci kecil dimeja tv.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton ini?" Youngjae mengangkat DVD konser Michael Bubble, salah seorang penyanyi blues. Setelah Daehyun mengangguk setuju Youngjae langsung memasukkan DVD kedalam player _home theater_. Daehyun menepuk sisi sampingnya, Youngjae kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya dengan nyaman disamping Daehyun, memeluk tangan Daehyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun. Sekiranya pilihan Youngjae tepat, lantunan suara Michael Bubble yang bening dan lagu-lagu bernuansa romatis itu membuat waktu kebersamaannya dengan Daehyun saat ini semakin terasa manis, belum lagi dengan belaian lembut di pucuk kepala yang menemaninya kini.

"Saranghae" ucap Youngjae begitu saja, seakan terhanyut dengan suasana romantis yang mereka sendiri ciptakan, membuat Daehyun tersenyum sangat manis saat ini. Kecupan ringan dipucuk kepala Youngjae dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain melingkar dipinggang Youngjae dilakukan Daehyun sebelum mengucapakan kata yang sama "Naddo saranghae".

_Always on my mind_ milik Michael Bubble kini tengah mengalun dengan indahnya saat Youngjae sudah berada dipangkuan Daehyun, menikmati bibir tebal sang kekasih dengan penuh rasa cinta. Tangan Daehyun hinggap dengan manis dipinggang Youngjae sambil menikmati belaian bibir manis Youngjae.

Tangan kiri Daehyun membelai paha putih Youngjae yang tidak tertutup baju _softball_ milik Deahyun yang sangat kebesaran untuk Youngjae. Yah, tadi memang Youngjae mandi disini dan mengenakan pakaian Daehyun, hal yang sudah biasa dilakukannya. "Euung,," leguhan halus Youngjae saat merasakan telapak tangan lebar Daehyun kini tengah membelai bagian rusuknya. Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya, memandang dengan mata sayunya pada iris obdisian milik Daehyun. Youngjae memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan nafas Daehyun menerpa wajahnya, Daehyun sungguh menikmati pemandangan cantik dihadapannya kini. Merengkuh tubuh langsing dipangkuannya itu kedalam pelukkannya, "You're mine and always be" ikrar Daehyun. "Kau sudah mengucapkannya puluhan kali" Youngjae meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Daehyun, menghirup oksigen yang penuh akan aroma memabukkan khas seorang Jung Daehyun. "Dan akanku lakukan hingga ratusan kali" senyum tidak bisa untuk tidak muncul diwajah manis Youngjae mendengar kalimat yang sarat akan cinta dari Daehyun untuknya membuat hatinya yang dipenuhi kecemasan sekiranya bisa lebih tenang. Benar adanya jika hati Youngjae masih diliputi cemas akan permintaan Himchan yang berujung akan ketakutannya dengan sesuatu yang mungkin ada diantara saudara sepupunya dan Daehyun sang kekasih.

-Sunlight-

Disudut kamar yang bernuansa putih itu terdapat piano klasik yang hanya dipandangi sendu oleh pemiliknya, Kim Himchan. Pikirnya dulu ada seseorang yang sangat mendukungnya untuk mendalami musik klasik, yang memintanya untuk tetap fokus mengejar hal yang disukainya. Bang Yongguk.

Setelah lelah hanya memandangi piano, kini Himchan beranjak dari balkon kamarnya untuk menghampiri piano dengan warna coklat itu, membuka penutup tuts-nya. Awalnya Himchan masih ragu untuk memainkannya, hanya menyentuh tuts putih itu tanpa menekannya. Pada akhirnya Himchan kini duduk nyaman di kursi piano, memainkan jemarinya dengan lihai diatas tuts-tuts piano. Memainkan sebuah instrument lembut hasil karya Maxim, _Claudine_. Alunan lembut piano hasil permainan lihai jemarinya mengantarkannya pada kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Yongguk, bagaimana biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama disaat dulu mereka masih bersama.

Tetesan liqud bening itu menjadi akhir dari permainan Himchan bersama dengan pianonya, dia tidak lagi bisa melanjutkan permainannya hingga not terakhir. Senyum getir terlihat diwajah cantik Himchan, terlihat kontras dengan air mata yang kian banyak membanjiri wajahnya.

(u_u)(n_n)

Berharap. Ya, itu mungkin yang kini Himchan lakukan dengan duduk diam didalam mobilnya dipinggir lapangan kecil yang terdapat disebuah area perumahan, tempat dimana beberapa hari lalu dia melihat Yongguk. Kepalanya diletakkannya diatas kemudi dengan arah pandang menuju lapangan yang terlihat legang tanpa adanya seorang pun disana, mengulang kembali sepuluh menit yang dihabiskannya untuk melihat seorang pria yang awalnya dikira adalah orang asing tengah bermain basket sendirian.

"Apa boleh aku menunjukkan diri dihadapanmu Bbang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat Himchan ingin tau jawabannya, hal yang selalu memenuhi otaknya dan mengganggu hatinya. Bolehkah, masih bolehkan dirinya hadir dikehidupan Yongguk atas apa yang dirinya lakukan pada pria tampan yang selalu dibuatnya repot dengan ulah dan sikap manjanya itu.

Bukan sebuah kesalahan dan terlebih bukan kesalahan Himchan jika dirinya tumbuh menjadi seorang Kim Himchan yang memiliki wajah cantik juga manis dengan segala bentu ke _adorable_-annya sehingga membuat dengan mudahnya untuk setiap orang jatuh hati padanya, namun segala bentuk keindahannya itulah yang kini menjadi alasan rasa sakit yang harus dirinya juga seorang Bang Yongguk rasakan.

"Brengsek!"

Tangis tersedu mengisi sepi didalam mobil Himchan, hanya suara isakkan yang sekiranya menemaninya kali ini bersamaan dengan tarikan nafas yang mulai terasa berat. Tangan kanan Himchan mencengkram kencang dada kirinya, detak jantungnya kini sudah terpacu dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa dikontrol. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya disela tangisan yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya, Himchan mencoba meraih celah kecil pada _dashboard_ mobilnya guna membukanya untuk bisa menemukan butiran putih laknat yang selama ini bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Tangannya bergetar hebat layaknya pacuan jantungnya saat ini. Dua butir tablet putih itu Himchan telan bahkan tanpa bantuan air untuk mendorongnya masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya, sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk secepatnya menelan obat penenang itu guna menghentikan segala serangan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya akan reaksi trauma.

(u_u)(n_n)

PRANG!

Yongguk hanya bisa menyatukan kedua alisnya, gelas kaca yang baru saja jatuh dan pecah berantakan dilantai itu bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya namun kenyataannya gelas itu terjatuh akibat gerakkan kecil yang dibuatnya untuk mengambil kopi yang ada dibelakangnya. Denyut jantungnya cepat, rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja memenuhi hatinya dan dalam sekejap pula pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang telah lama dinantikannya, yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

Kim Himchan

"Youngie ,, sedang apa?" Yongguk mengangkat gelas kopinya, "Noona mau?" tawarnya pada sang kakak yang baru saja memasuki dapur. "Ini saja" saut Natasha dengan sebotol jus yang diambilnya dari lemari es. "Oh ya, besok Noona akan ke Incheon menjenguk bibi Park disana, sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya sekalian mengunjungi rumah" Yongguk mengangguk sembari menikmati kopi hasil buatannya. "Perlu aku antar?" lagi Yongguk menawarkan dan kembali Natasha menolaknya. "Tidak perlu, Noona akan naik kereta saja biar lebih santai. Kapan kau mulai kuliah?" kini keduanya beranjak dari dapur, melangkah menuju ruang tamu. "Dua minggu lagi" Natasha tersenyum manis, belaian lembut didapat Yongguk dibahunya membuat keduanya, Yongguk dan Natasha saling pandang lalu saling melempar senyum seakan tau apa yang akan satu sama lainnya ingin sampaikan.

-Sunlight-

Taman yang lumanyan luas dengan beberapa bangku-bangku sebagai fasilitas penunjang bagi para pengunjung taman. Bahkan ditaman ini ada bagian dimana sengaja dibuat untuk bermain _skateboard_ dan itulah yang sedang namja tinggi nan manis dengan surai abu-abunya sedang lakukan. Junhong dengan senyum bahagianya kini tengah menikmati akhir pekan dengan bermain _skateboard_ yang menjadi kegemarannya dan terlebih yang membuatnya bahagia adalah karena saat ini dia ditemani sang kekasih Moon Jongup.

Junhong berdiri di atas _skateboard_nya, meraih ponsel didalam saku. Sudah 15 menit Jongup meninggalkannya sendiri untuk membeli _ice cream_ dan hingga kini belum juga kembali.

**"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif"**

Junhong kembali memasukkan ponselnya saat hanya suara operator itu muncul, membungkuk untuk mengambil _skateboard_nya dan berjalan menuju kedai _ice cream_ yang terletak tepat di pintu masuk taman di pinggiran kota itu.

"Aaah itu dia" senyum Junhong ketika dilihatnya Jongup tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari kedai _ice cream_ namun saat semakin dekat Junhong bisa melihat jika Jongup tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Sebelum menghampiri Jongup disebrang jalan, Junhong memperhatikan jalan agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan saat menyebrang.

"Hyung kenapa lama?" Junhong menepuk bahu Jongup yang ditanggapi Jongup dengan sedikit terkejut. "Aah ne, hiihiii ,,, mian. Ini" Jongup memberikan satu cup _ice crem_ coklat ditangannya, "Lalu hyung?" tanya Junhong karena dilihat hanya satu cup _ice cream_. "Ini, tadi Jongup malah memberikannya padaku" ucap seorang wanita yang terbilang cantik dan juga anggun dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang diwajahnya. Junhong hanya bisa terpaku dengan wanita yang tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya juga Jongup. Cantik.

(u_u)(n_n)

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Jongup mengacak lembut surai abu-abu milik Junhong sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Apa _ice cream_nya kurang? Hyung akan belikan lagi" gerak Jongup untuk berdiri ditahan oleh tangan putih mulus nan lembut milik Junhong. "Aku tidak ingin _ice cream_ lagi" membuat Jongup kembali duduk disamping kekasih manisnya itu.

"Sudah sore hyung, kita pulang saja" kini Junhong malah berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat dirinya dan Jongup duduk, bangku yang terbuat dari batu ditaman. Melangkah menuju mobil Jongup dan meninggalkan sang kekasih untuk berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat _skateboard_nya.

Duduk didepan kemudi, Jongup tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Matanya tertuju pada Junhong yang kini memandang keluar jendela disisi tempat duduknya, disamping kursi kemudi. Jongup mengacak lembut surai Junhong membuat pandangan Junhong kini teralih untuk melihatnya. "Kau lucu sekali jika sedang cemburu Junhongiee" kekeh Jongup. "Ani. Siapa yang hyung bilang cemburu, aku tidak" elak Junhong sebisanya yang semakin membuat Jongup terkekeh lucu.

Jongup bahkan sudah mengetahuinya jika Junhong cemburu saat melihat dirinya terpaku untuk melihat Hyosung dengan satu cup _ice cream_ ditangannya dan kini makhluk mengemaskan itu mengelaknya jika dia cemburu.

"Namanya Jun Hyosung dan dia, wanita cantik juga manis itu adalah kakak sepupuku"

Ucap Jongup menjelaskan sambil sedikit melirik Junhong untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Jongup tersenyum bahkan hampir tertawa saat dilihatnya bibir Junhong membulat, seakan terkejut mendengar penjelasannya mengenai sosok cantik Hyosung yang tadi ditemuinya bersama dengan Jongup di dekat kedai _ice cream_.

"Yak!" pekik Junhong ketika dengan gemas Jongup mencubit pipi putih mulusnya.

**-TBC-**

Julz terima dengan lapang dada kalau ada yang mau bilang Julz ngeselin karena udah update-nya lama terus cuma sedikit pula + geje. Maklum aja ya mungkin karena BAP lagi hiatus jadi mood + ide Julz juga ikutan hiatus ^^v.

Mau tanya dong, boleh ya? Menurut kalian Julz lebih bagus bikin story bedasarkan FACT atau AU? (padahal kayaknya dua-duanya sama aja jeleknya wkwwkwk)

**Thanks to:**

**Umari – she3nn0 – Jung Natasha – cupcake – mokythatha**

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review (again)?


	6. Chapter 6

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DaJae & JongLo) – Bang Natasha

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, BoyXBoy / Yaoi, AU

Length : Chapter

Rate : T – M

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

**Typo is normal ^^v

** Cast akan bertambah demi kelancaran cerita

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sunlight**

**[Part 6]**

.

.

.

.

Himchan sedikit terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat Youngjae tengah duduk didepan piano didalam kamar. "Dari kapan kau disini?" Youngjae berbalik melihat kearah Himchan yang kini tengah duduk di atas kasur ukuran _queen_ size-nya.

"Hyung dari mana?, aku sudah satu jam menunggu"

"Dari Sogang, melengkapi berkasku"

Youngjae mengangguk paham. Youngjae berbaring malas diatas tempat tidur, mengikuti sang pemilik kamar. "Lusa Hyung ada waktu?" Himchan memejamkan matanya, kantuk sedang menggelayutinya. "Lusa, memangnya ada apa?" Himchan balik tanya. Youngjae memiringkan posisinya, menatap Himchan yang masih terpejam disampignya. "Bertemu Daehyun" Himchan membuka matanya mendengar nama Daehyun. Sesaat Himchan hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Youngjae dengan teliti mengamati reaksi Himchan saat ini, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa menjadi jawaban akan rasa khawatirnya.

"Baiklah, lusa"

Hanya suara lirih yang bernuansa rasa sakit yang kini Youngjae bisa tangkap dari Himchan karena mata marbel itu kembali terpejam sebelum menyanggupi ajakkan Youngjae.

Himchan merasa mendapatkan titik terang, lusa dia akan menemui Daehyun tapi rasa bersalah membuatnya tidak bisa tenang karena kemungkinan besar Daehyun bisa saja pergi sebelum sempat dia berucap sepatah katapun ketika melihat wajahnya. Daehyun, dia bisa saja membenci Himchan untuk pergi meninggalkan Yongguk, seorang hyung yang sangat disayanginya.

Youngjae menghela nafas pelan, memecah keheningan yang hadir diantara dirinya dan Himchan. Mata Youngjae lurus menatap langit-langit kamar Himchan. "Aku sangat mencintainya Hyung. Daehyun, aku sangat mencintainya" tutur Youngjae entah apa alasannya, hanya saja kini Youngjae ingin Himchan mengetahuinya. "Tak ada yang sempurna dan Daehyun pun begitu tapi aku mencintainya" senyum manis terpatri diwajah manis Youngjae, kini segala tingkah laku Daehyun yang membuatnya serasa menjadi seseorang yang istimewa terbayang dengan jelas hingga menghadirkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Himchan melihat senyum manis Youngjae, dia tau jika mungkin saat ini rasa manis itu sedang menyeruak diseluruh tubuh Youngjae hingga menghasilkan senyuman itu. Dengan itu Himchan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Daehyun memperlakukan sepupunya itu, mengingatkannya pada sosok itu.

Bang Yongguk

"Aku tau Jaeaaa ,,

aku ,,, pernah merasakannya"

Youngjae kembali menatap Himchan, kini bisa dilihatnya rasa cinta yang begitu dalam dan juga kesedihan dari ekspresi wajah Himchan yang dengan segera menghantarkan kembali rasa kekhawatirannya, malah kini lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

_'Haruskan aku mempertemukan kalian?'_

(u_u)(n_n)

"Yak Hyung, sedang apa kau disini"

"Sebentar lagi Jongup hyung akan datang"

Junhong melempar bantal kearah Jhope yang kini sedang berbaring malas diatas tempat tidur Junhong. "Biar saja Hyung kesini, lagi pula sudah lama kami tidak mengobrol" Junhong memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jhope, rasanya ingin sekali menendang bokong sepupunya ini agar keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau akan menganggu kencan kami" Jhope lantas duduk, diberinya tatapan menyelidik pada Junhong. "Mengganggu kencan? Dikamar?"

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar?!"

Junhong menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, antisipasi jika saja telinganya akan rusak gara-gara teriakkan heboh Jhope saat ini. "Tentu saja tidur" ucap Jongup yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul didepan pintu kamar Junhong. "Mwo?!" kini Jongup yang menyelamatkan telinganya dari teriakkan dua orang dihadapannya.

Jongup hanya bedecak saat melihat ekspresi kedua remaja yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas itu, dia sudah tau kemana arah pikiran mereka dengan ucapannya barusan. Dasar remaja mesum.

"Tidur itu bukan berarti sex" ucap Jongup santai sambil jemarinya menekan pelan dahi Jhope seakan meluruskan otak mesumnya sedangkan pada Junhong dia hanya menggasak surai abu-abu itu dengan lembut dan setelahnya memberikan kecupan manis didahi.

"Kajja"

"Kemana?"

"Aah, Hyung lupa memberitahu. Kita akan makan malam bersama dengan yang lain"

"Dengan Yongguk dan Daehyun hyung? Apa Youngjae hyung ikut juga?"

Jongup hanya menganggukkan kepala, membuat Junhong tersenyum antusias. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya!" Junhong menghampiri lemari pakaian dan selesainya memilih baju dia berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Lalu kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian disini? kau jahat sekali hyung" Jhope kembali keposisi awalnya, berbaring ditempat tidur. "Boleh saja jika kau mau ikut", "Ck,, tidak usah. Junhong pasti akan marah jika aku ikut kalian, lagi pula aku kan tidak kenal dengan teman-teman hyung, yang ada aku seperti orang bodoh disana" Jongup hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi perkataan Jhope mengenai ajakkannya.

(u_u)(n_n)

"Hyung bohong" Jongup hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucap Junhong. Ya, dia berbohong tadi jika akan makan malam bersama dengan Yongguk dan Daehyun didepan Jhope itu karena dia tidak enak untuk secara terang-terangan menyingkirkan Jhope dari kencannya dengan Junhong.

Keduanya kini sedang menikmati hembusan angin di restoran yang berada ditepian pantai. Junhong tersenyum manis sambil menikmati jus tomatnya, iris matanya sedang menikmati pemandangan pinggir pantai yang diterangi jejeran obor.

"Oh ya, minggu depan Omma memintaku menemani Hyung ke acara ulang tahun perusahaan" Junhong bisa melihat jika Jongup tidak begitu menyukai topik pembicaraannya kini karena dengan seketika Jongup mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Aku tidak akan datang" Junhong menangkup pipi Jongup dengan kedua tangan halusnya, membuat Jongup mau tidak mau harus memandang wajah manis Junhong. "Kau harus ada disana Hyung, bagi mereka kau adalah kebanggaannya, moment ulang tahun perusahaan adalah saat dimana mereka bisa mengenalkanmu pada semua orang yang nantinya juga akan bersinggungan denganmu" senyum Junhong menemani rentetan kata yang terucap dari bibir pink-nya. Mungkin memang Junhong masih remaja dan kata-kata barusan hendaknya akan keluar dari bibir seseorang yang sudah dewasa namun ungkapan jika umur tidak bisa dijadikan pacuan akan kedewasaan seseorang itu sekiranya benar adanya dan baru saja Junhong membuktikannya.

Gemas dengan Junghong akan perkataannya yang dirasa benar, Jongup tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar mendaratkan ciuman kilat dibibir pink Junhong yang lantas membuat semburat merah dipipi putih Junhong. "Ne, jika kau menemaniku maka aku akan datang" Junhong mengangguk cepat, menyanggupi.

-Sunlight-

Entah harus merasa senang ataukah harus merasa bingung dengan isi dari sebuah surat yang bernamakan _Sogang University _ditangannya. Senang karena isi surat tersebut menyatakan dirinya lulus ujian dan sudah melengkapi segala data penunjang untuk mahasiswa baru Sogang. Bingung karena kenapa dia bisa lolos karena sebelumnya hanya penolakkan yang diterimanya. Sogang bahkan adalah salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea yang sudah pasti memiliki sistem yang sama untuk penerimaan mahasiswa barunya dan sekarang Sogang menerimanya menjadi mahasiswa baru disana, tidakkah ini sebuah anugrah untuk Yongguk. Yah sekiranya itulah pemikiran Yongguk.

Kedua tangannya direntangkan, berbaring diatas kasur empuknya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tegasnya. Matanya terpejam, belaian lembut diwajahnya dirasakan sangat nyata membuat _gummy smile_ yang sudah sangat jarang muncul diwajahnya kini terlihat, sentuhan yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. 'Kau berhasil Bbang' sekiranya itu yang ingin sekali terdengar ditelinga Yongguk dan belaian tangan halus itu diwajahnya. Jelas jika Yongguk hanya sedang membayangkan hal itu bisa dirasakannya kini, belaian itu dan kata-kata itu dan betapa mirisnya karena kenyataannya dia hanya sendirian berbaring dikamarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum bersama. Aku yang traktir"

(u_u)(n_n)

Hanya sebuah bar tanpa adanya riuh suara musik elektro yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Yongguk, Daehyun dan Jongup kini tengah menikmati minuman yang sudah tersedia dimeja tepat ditengah-tengah mereka bertiga. "Selamat Hyung" ucap Jongup dengan mengangkat gelas _wisky_-nya yang disambut Yongguk dengan melakukan hal yang sama, lalu ketiganya beserta Daehyun yang juga ikut mengangkat gelasnya melakukan _cheers. _"Selamat" dan kini terucap dari Daehyun.

"Ternyata tidak semua universitas bodoh" Jongup hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Daehyun sedangkan Yongguk hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Daehyun memang selalu seperti itu, kadang dia akan dengan sesuka hati berucap tentang apa yang dirasanya benar. Ketiganya berbincang santai yang kadang menghasilkan tawa bahkan sesekali akibat ucapan-ucapan aneh dari Jongup membuat Yongguk dan Daehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini yang membuat Yongguk senang bisa berada diantara Daehyun dan Jongup, kedua anak ini selalu saja memberikan energi positif untuknya.

"Tumben kau tidak minum banyak Hyung?" tanya Jongup melihat Daehyun belum juga menghabiskan _wisky_ di gelas keduanya dan lebih memilih menenggak air mineral yang tersedia disamping gelas _wisky_-nya. Yongguk melirik Daehyun saat tengah menenggak _wine_-nya, yah Yongguk lebih suka _wine_ ketimbang _wisky_ seperti Daehyun dan Jongup. "Aku hanya akan minum banyak jika stress" jelas Daehyun dan membuat Yongguk juga Jongup saling pandang lalu setelahnya menganggukkan kepala.

(u_u)(n_n)

Daehyun menggelengkan kepala, meyakinkan dirinya jika saat ini dia tidak mabuk. Tadi bahkan dia hanya menghabiskan dua gelas _wisky_ dan tidak lebih, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia mabuk. Berarti apa yang kini dilihatnya adalah benar, Youngjae yang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya. Tadi memang Youngjae memintanya untuk datang namun Daehyun menolaknya karena Yongguk mengajaknya minum.

Daehyun duduk ditepian tempat tidur, membelai lembut surai hitam Youngjae. Belaian dikepala yang didapatnya membuat Youngjae tidurnya terusik, membuka mata dan mendapati Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau sudah pulang?" suara khas bangun tidur. "Kau dari tadi? Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau menungguku, aku pasti akan pulang lebih cepat" ucap Daehyun yang kini menyamankan posisinya disamping Youngjae, menyandarkan Youngjae didadanya dengan kedua tangan melingkar dipinggang ramping Youngjae. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian" saut Youngjae dengan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Oh ya, apa besok jadi bertemu dengan hyungmu? Tapi Jaegi, kau sampai sekarang belum memberitahukanku namanya" Youngjae tak lantas menyauti ucapan Daehyun, dia memilih untuk menikmati belaian Daehyun dipucuk kepalanya. "Baby kau sudah tidur?", "Besok saja, besok kau akan tau namanya langsung" saut Youngjae.

Youngjae melepaskan pelukan Daehyun dipinggangnya, memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Daehyun yang dihadiahi sebuah kecupan manis dibibir oleh Daehyun. "Wae?" Youngjae menggeleng pelan lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Daehyun, memeluknya erat. Daehyun mengecup perpotongan leher Youngjae, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Youngjae sedangkan yang sebelah lagi mendorong bahu Youngjae untuk semakin menempel didadanya.

Bukan salah Daehyun jika kini hasrat itu muncul, keinginan untuk menjamah seluruh tubuh kekasihnya yang kini tengah berada dipelukkannya. Daehyun layaknya lelaki normal yang memiliki nafsu dan jika nafsu itu sudah muncul maka normal pula untuknya menuntaskan hasratnya dan sepertinya itulah yang kini Daehyun tengah lakukan dengan tak lagi mengecup leher Youngjae melainkan menghisapnya hingga perubahan warna itu mulai terlihat dikulit putih Youngjae.

Mata yang terpejam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, juga jangan lupa dengan suara desahan tertahan dari bibir Youngjae kini serasa memberikan tenaga lain untuk Daehyun semakin dalam menghujamkan kesejatiannya pada lubang kenikmatan milik Youngjae. Remasan kuat Youngjae pada sprai membuat tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat pergerumulan dua insan itu semakin terlihat berantakan dan kacau. Daehyun menghentikan gerak tubuhnya didalam Youngjae untuk beberapa saat menikmati wajah kenikmat Youngjae akan dirinya. Mendaratkan ciuman yang sudah berpuluh kali dilakukannya pada bibir _kissable_ Youngjae, mengantarkan rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih. "I love you baby".

-Sunlight-

Yongguk dan Natasha kini sedang menikmati makan siang disebuah restoran yang menyediakan makanan eropa. Alunan piano menemani kegiatan makan siang adik-kakak itu. _Claudine_, dentingan piano itu memainkan lagu yang terdengar sangat lembut sehingga memberikan kenyamanan untuk setiap orang yang mendengarkannya, mengalun indah di restoran dengan design klasik ditiap sudutnya.

Rasa hangat menyapa relung hati Yongguk dengan mendengarkan alunan piano ini, sosok manis itu langsung terbayang dibenaknya kini hingga menumbuhkan rasa hangat untuk mengingatnya, meski tidak pernah bisa dipungkiri akan ada rasa lain yang ikut menyeruak untuk mengingat sosok manis itu, Kim Himchan.

Dulu keduanya sering berbagi earphpone untuk sama-sama mendengarkan lagu ini, lagu dari seorang pianis yang lahir di Kroasia. Ketika itu Himchan pernah berucap ingin bisa memainkan lagu ini untuk Yongguk dan karena ucapannya itu Himchan memutuskan untuk belajar memainkan piano meski Yongguk tau jika Himchan memang sudah lama tertarik akan alat musik instrument yang satu itu.

(u_u)(n_n)

Sebuah café minimalis dengan design simple menjadi pilihan Youngjae untuk mempertemukan Himchan dengan Daehyun. Disampingnya kini Himchan tengah menikmati sacangkir _Americano, _berbeda dengannya yang lebih memilih _latte_. Youngjae lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Himchan untuk datang ketempat ini dibandingkan dengan datang bersama dengan Daehyun, padahal semalam dia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Daehyun, entahlah.

Himchan berusaha membuat detak jantungnya normal, rasa gugup kini melingkupinya dan dia tidak ingin jika detak jantungnya yang cepat hingga menimbulkan dirinya sulit bernafas akan menggagalkan pertemuannya dengan Daehyun hari ini. "Aah itu dia".

Himchan menoleh kearah parkiran kecil tepat didepan café untuk mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae yang tertuju pada _lamborghini_ hitam. Nafasnya tercekat ketika mendapati Daehyun yang sesuai dengan perkiraannya, itu benar Jung Daehyun. Langkah demi langkah Daehyun memasuki café membuat detakkan jantung Himchan bertambah lebih cepat dan cepat.

"Dae ,," Youngjae melambaikan tangannya saat Daehyun membuka pintu café dan dihadiahi senyuman manis dari Daehyun sedangkan Himchan yang duduk disampingnya kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dia sedang sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat. Himchan tau jika kini Daehyun sudah duduk tepat dihadapannya dan dia masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya hingga suara Youngjae memaksanya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Hyung , ini Daehyun. Kekasihku"

Daehyun hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dengan matanya yang menatap tajam pria cantik yang kini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Cengkraman kuat Daehyun pada pegangan kursi seakan menelan segala ucapan yang ingin dilontarkannya saat ini. "Daehyunaa ,," Himchan sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya dengan wajar, pandangannya sedikit buram karena genangan air mata.

Youngjae hanya bisa diam, suasana terasa sangat dingin saat ini dan dia merasa jika kekhawatirannya sepertinya benar, mereka bukan sekedar teman sekolah. "Untuk apa Hyung menemuiku?" tanya Daehyun _to the point_ pada Himchan. "Kemana saja Hyung selama ini? Dan kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Himchan bahkan belum sempat membuka mulutnya ketika Daehyun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Dae ,, a-aku ,, "

"Dae ,,, Daehyun ,, "

"Hiks ,, hiks ,, Ma ,, maafkan , aku "

Youngjae mengejar langkah Daehyun, mencoba menahannya namun Daehyun menepis tangannya. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali untuk secepatnya menuju mobil. Daehyun dengan cepat menginjak pedal gas ketika bokongnya sudah mendarat sempurna dikursi kemudi mobilnya, melesat dengan sangat cepat.

Didalam café Himchan hanya bisa tersedu, dua butir tablet putih itu sudah berada digenggamannya. Nafasnya semakin sulit dan membuat geraknya semakin terbatas hingga membuatnya kesusahan untuk membawa tangannya menuju mulut untuk menelan obat. Youngjae datang dan melihat jika Himchan tengah kesusahan, membantu Himchan untuk mengarahkan tangannya menuju mulut. "Hyung ,,". Himchan yang terlihat sangat pucat juga kesakitan dan Daehyun yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah percakapannya yang terbilang singkat dengan Himchan membuat Youngjae hanya bisa memendam rasa ingin tahunya sendirian karena kini tidak memungkinkan untuknya menanyakan hal tersebut pada Daehyun maupun Himchan.

-TBC-

Part 6 datang dengan cepat karena memanfaatkan mood baik akibat dari playlist Julz yang sangat mellow dan Maxim – Claudine salah satunya. Julz tau part 5 serasa gak memuaskan tapi kalau dibaca dengan penghayatan(?) bakal nemuin sesuatu kok yang bisa jadi jawaban dari (mungkin) pertanyaan akan permasalahan Himchan & Yongguk. Thanks buat yang udah mau review & buat siders, I don't care abt u.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review (again)?


End file.
